My Love, His Tears Part 1
by Frosty Brit
Summary: After being Sexually-Abused by Pitch. Jack is broken, he feel's empty, how can he get back to himself and defeat Pitch, meanwhile Jamie needs to come to terms with his growing feelings for Jack, but how can he express them when Jack cowers at anyone's Touch. Jack X Jamie
1. Chapter 1: The New toy

**This is a dark story, It will contain Rape (Jack X Pitch) in chapter 1 may be continued to 2 and Later Much less Dark Jamie X Jack…. You have been warned…..**

**Time Zone: 8 Years after the Film**

**Ages: Jamie (18) Jack (310) Sophie (12) Kids-of-Burgess (17-19) Pitch (3,000,010).**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Rise of the Guardians. **

**Paring: Jack/Pitch (Rape)…. Jack/Jamie**

**Chapter One: The New toy.**

Pitch walked down the dark corridor smiling as he heard the call's of fear from his prisoners, two children, each having nightmare and the little pest that had ruined his plan last time, Jack Frost. It had been remarkably easy to capture Jack,

_**Flashback**_

_Jack was walking down the street casually freezing and Frosting window's as he went, then Pitch had attacked, sending wave after wave of Nightmare horses at Jack, who kept blasting ice attacks at the horses, however after about an hour Jack had been overwhelmed and taken._

_Pitch was sure that it should've been harder to attack him than that but none of the other guardians were around, Manny the only one who saw Jack be attacked, though Pitch was sure Manny didn't care…._

_**End Flashback**_

Pitch arrived at the prison cell where Jack lay, tormented by a nightmare which Pitch was rather proud of, it featured all the person had ever known, telling them how worthless they were… how little they cared.

Pitch removed the nightmare, allowing Jack to awaken, who on sight of Pitch attempted to punch him, resulting in Jack being knocked backwards.

"Nice Try… maybe you can try again in another 10 Years" Pitch smiled, kneeling down so his eye's were level with Jack's, He started intently at them

"The Guardian's will still win, no matter what you do" Jack replied smiling, so he still held out hope for them… that they'd notice he was missing.

"Ah, but they never cared for you, you were just a weapon to them… something used to try and stop me" Pitch smiled, then nodded two of his horse's appeared next to him, and quickly morphed into exact duplicates of Jack, though they were still completely black in colour and had barely any features.

"Do you like them Jack, I made them specially for my _Enjoyment_" Pitch smiled, "But recently they've been rather displeasing and I knew for the true thrill I needed the real thing, to hear you call out in pain and pleasure and then cry to the guardians to save you"

"Wha…. What do you mean?" Jack asked,

"I'm going to have some fun with You Jack, then we can finally rid the world of you" Pitch smiled, "And we'll do it on the first day of Winter…. How does that sound?"

The Nightmare Jack's picked the real Jack up and lead him off, Pitch smiled, noticing the moon was up, "Don't look at me like that old friend, you must have realised that I'd get my way…. Anyway that I could"

With that Pitch walked out of the room, intensifying the children's nightmares as he went. He walked for five minutes till he arrived in his room, finding the Shadow Jack's holding Jack down, pined to the bed, his chest resting against the edge of the bed, Leaving the bottom half dangling over the edge.

Pitch smiled at the thrill of it all, Jack Frost at his mercy, he was about to show who was truly more powerful. He walked over and created a rope to tie Jack down to the bed and he removed the two Dark Jack's as he prepared, "Ready Jack? I am sure you will love it…. Now then I usually only go for Women… but your too good to let pass by when its shown."

Jack tried to shout something very rude to Pitch but Pitch was too busy stroking Jack's behind to notice exactly what the Young Guardian had said, then he lowered Jack's trousers and pants before removed his robes allowing him to see Jack in his full glory, laying their half naked.

Pitch leaned forward brushing himself against Jack's check's, allowing Jack to feel what was coming, then Pitch angled himself up correctly and slammed himself inside Jack, who screamed out in great pain, Disgust and being Uncomfortable. However Pitch didn't care he simply smiled as he heard Jack's scream. He began to move, Jack screaming with every millimetre.

Then Pitch began to pull out, Jack must've thought it was over until he was slammed into again, and again, and again. Each time Pitch made the thrust faster and more Powerful until Jack was screaming at the top of his voice. Pitch was smiling and continued at the same pace and after a few more thrust's he felt the knot start to grow.

He smiled, he'd enjoy this until the end, making no sign of slowing Pitch allowed himself to realise inside of Jack, who called out louder than ever, More in pain than anything, and then Pitch withdrew himself, satisfied with his work he walked out of the room,

"Kill him at Sunrise" Pitch told the Shadow Jack's.

"Yes My Lord" They both called watching Pitch walk away, they turned and walked inside they walked causally over to Jack and pulled up his trousers, and dragged him back to his cell, Jack's tears falling on the floor.

Once they reached Jack's cell they threw him inside and walked off, without locking the door. Jack saw the door was still open and took his chance, walking as fast as he dared he made his break, finding the path empty he moved quickly, cursing the fact he was too weak to save the two children, as he found his way outside he tripped on some ice, and fell down a hill, rolling in the snow that he'd left a few day's before, as he rolled he remembered everything, the feeling of powerlessness, the feeling of impurity, of hatred.

After a minute Jack found that the Building where Pitch had made his base was on a cliff edge, by tumbling off the edge of the cliff, he managed to call enough power to save himself from breaking his neck, however he did knock himself out, Darkness overcoming his vision.

**(North Pole)**

North paced around, Jack was meant to have returned a day ago, even Jack wasn't this bad, something must've happened to him. What if Pitch got him? What if Jack was lying in a ditch somewhere?

He shook his head, Jack wasn't powerless, he'd hopefully just be having another snowball war with the Bennett kids. But still he knew that something happened to Jack, he could feel it, in his belly. So he marched to the Globe and grabbed the switch turning it so that it now was able to be slammed down, he breathed in and nodded, Jack may be in danger, so he needed to inform the guardian's, getting them to help in the search. He then slammed the lever down, the globe glowing and sending off the call to the Guardians.

With any luck, Jack would also arrive and he'd get the Guardians to deal with Jack, however after a few minutes Sandy arrived a Question mark appearing over his head.

"Later Sandy" North told him, Sandy then created an image of a snowflake, and then a person, "Jack's not here"

Sandy frowned, he knew that Jack should be there, to discuss giving North a White Christmas.

After an Hour Tooth and Bunny arrived, both looking worried, "This better be good North"

"I Fear Jack may be in trouble" North told them all, "He is missing"

Everyone gasped, they all liked Jack, Tooth saw him like a son as did North, Sandy saw him as a fun-loving Brother and Bunny saw him like an annoying Little Brother that had a nasty habit of throwing snowball's and bothering him at work.

"Jack?" Tooth asked, "He was in Burgess a couple of days ago, maybe he's still there?"

"If he was, then he'd be here and have seen the call" Bunny replied, "I Say we go look for him"

"I Agree" North called, Sandy nodding,

"I'll head for Burgess" Bunny told them tapping the floor. A hole appeared there and he jumped down, a small flower appearing when the hole closed.

"To the Sleigh!" North called, _Let us hope we're not too late to stop anything happening to Jack._

…**. Um…. Hope you liked?.. **

**Is Jack Ok?**

**How will Jamie or the Guardians re-act when they find Jack?**

**What Will happen Next?**

**Reviews will be loved. **

**Flames will be destroyed By Manny.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Pain

**Thanks to all the Follows, Fav's and Most of All Reviews, Hope you like this Chapter, It may feature a slight amount of OOC-ness from peps. **

**Yes I have renamed the Story (My Love, My Tears to My Love, His Tears)**

**Chapter Two: The Pain**

Jack looked around, Darkness surrounded him, he decided to curl into a ball and hide from it, so he did. He curled up as flashes of his past came at him, only this time they featured Pitch Raping him or getting ready too, sometimes the Shadow Jack's would join in and he'd be forced to work them while being in pain.

As continued to Curl up he felt a light shine on him

_It will be okay Jack_

Jack looked around, he was still alone, but he recognised the Voice, "M-Manny?"

_Yes Jack, its me… you were so brave._

"But Pitch… he…. He.." Jack tried to say the word but it got stuck on his tongue.

_Shh… shh.. listen the Guardians are already on their way, as is your friend Jamie._

"Jamie?" Jack asked, looking up slightly.

_Yes, Jamie. Now Listen Jack… It wasn't your fault… you couldn't do anything._

"But…. He… did things" Jack replied.

_And I tried to stop him….I Failed. But I did all I could, he would have done more had I not stopped him, he would have…. You don't want to know… But I even managed to make the Shadow versions of you leave the door open and path clear for you._

"T-Thanks" Jack replied, "Why?"

_Why Leave you alone for 300 Years?_

"Yeah" Jack Replied curling up some more.

_Truth is…. I wanted to see how you would cope…. It seems at first glace you did well… but we all know better…. And that is one of my greatest mistakes._

Jack looked into the Light..

_Now Listen…. You have three Choices. One: Stay with Jamie and Sophie. Two: Go with the Guardians. Three: Leave on your Own… try and work it out on your own._

"I-I have to choose?" Jack asked,

_Any of the paths will help you cope with what has happened, one may give you something special as well_

"But…." Jack was about to argue when Manny continued.

_Jack… Make the choice, Guardians, Jamie, alone._

Jack frowned, he never wanted to be alone again, so that ruled that one out, No doubt both Jamie and the Guardians would pester him until he told what had happened to him…. But Jamie was likely to be less dangerous and persistent, plus Jack knew Jamie had a room for the winter spirit.

"Jamie…." Jack told Manny who seemed to smile at this.

_Very well, when you awaken, it shall be Jamie by your side, The Guardians will be off dealing with Pitch, I'll let them know where you are._

"Tha-thanks" Jack told Manny, still curled into a ball as the Nightmare vanished and a dream of Snow and ice replaced it.

**(With The Guardians)**

North frowned as he looked down over Burgess, only half the town had snow … that meant Jack's work had gone unfinished. Something must've happened. Bunny was rushing around Below, Tooth had gone to check Jamie's house, Just in case he'd been foolish enough to stop work to visit the young believer. Sandy and North were flying in the sleigh far above Burgess.

North looked around noticing Sandy focusing on a cliff top Castle

"Think He might be there, eh Sandy?" North asked, Sandy nodded and the sleigh flew off, Bunny noticed the Change in direction and ran off, followed by a very frantic Tooth, who seemed to be being Chased by the Two Bennett's.

As North arrived at the Castle, the other Guardian's appeared, both out of breath.

"Do you feel that?" Tooth asked, "Its Dark Memories"

A Picture of Pitch appeared above Sandy's head and North frowned, Pitch? Already?

"Maybe Sandy…. Maybe" Bunny replied, "only one way to find out"

With that The 'Big Four' walked inside and found utter carnage, Nightmares everywhere.

"Here we go again" Bunny muttered drawing out his Boomerangs and charging headlong into battle.

**(Jamie)**

Jamie walked slowly around, Surely Tooth couldn't have gotten that far? But by the looks of it, She had escaped, and without telling him why she was Checking if Jack was with him…. Maybe he had decided to spend Winter In Russia… again.

Jamie walked into a small clearing when he saw him, he instantly recognised the White Hair and Blue hoodie, Jamie ran over and knelled by Jack's side, noticing that Jack was out-cold, he decided to take Jack back to his place.

After arriving and placing Jack onto the Guest bed, he crept back downstairs to find Sophie sitting there,

"Hey" Jamie smiled,

"Hi" Sophie replied, so far she'd regained some of her old Bounce since she moved out of their parents and in with Jamie, even more when he got Full custody of her, thanks to the fact that their parents could hardly stay in the same Universe for five minutes without arguing.

"Well I found him, he looks pretty beat up" Jamie told her sitting down drinking some of the (Now Ice-cold) Hot Chocolate he'd made for them before Tooth's arrival .

"Guess he's staying here then…. You never know, you might even Get Lucky!" Sophie smiled, Jamie blushed before muttering a string of Curses at His younger sister.

"Yeah, I'm just gunna go check on him, maybe bring him some cookies" Jamie smiled grabbing a couple of the mint-choc Chip cookies from the table, knowing they were Jack favourite.

As he walked in he could tell that Jack had been though hell. Then one of Jack's eyes opened followed by the other, Jamie smiled, soon he'd be able to ask what had happened, and why Jack was lying in a snow pile at the bottom of a cliff.

"Hey Jack" Jamie smiled, Jack turned his head to see Jamie and Jamie reached out to try and pull Jack into a Hug….

Jack simply froze, he went completely still, as if expecting something to happen.

Jamie frowned, what had caused Jack to get so jumpy?

Jamie reached his hand forward to check Jack wasn't ill and Jack recoiled, curling into a ball, muttering what sounded like "Please…. Don't hurt me"

"What on Earth?" Jamie asked before collapsing backwards, with the arrival of moonlight into the room…

**And Scene…. Thanks for reading… see you again next Update! **

**Please Review or PM me if you enjoyed, the more feedback, the quicker the Update!**

**Flames will be screwed up and thrown in the bin by Jamie and Sophie**


	3. Chapter 3: Manny Explains

**Thanks for all the Reviews, hope you got what you wanted on Christmas…. Anyway on with the Story….**

**Chapter 3: Manny Explains.**

Jamie sat there looking at the moonlight, strange as it was the middle of the day. Then Jamie heard it, a male voice in his head. Jack having Curled up under the Duvet.

_Jamie._

"…" Jamie tired to think of something to say to the voice, not knowing if he was going mad.

_Jamie Bennett._

"Who Are You?" Jamie asked in his mind.

_I Am Manny, Or the Man In the Moon, The Father of the Guardians._

"You must know what happened to Jack!" Jamie practically shouted in his mind,

_I do, But you must wait till Jack himself is ready to tell you._

"Okay" Jamie agreed.

_Know listen to me, You must help Jack heal…. You're…. Care… for him runs deep. You must help him stop the nightmares. _

"How?" Jamie asked,

_Simple, when he falls asleep, you must place and hand on him that should calm him_

"But…. H-he recoils" Jamie told Manny

_I Know, That is how when he sleeps it will help, when Jack Tells you…. You not tell a soul… Especially the Guardians._

"I Promise" Jamie smiled.

_I knew I could trust you young one. I am glad Jack chose to go with you._

"What Do you….?" Jamie started.

_Another Time, Now I must speak with the Guardians, their likely to visit more often, just make sure that they DO NOT see Jack, he needs rest._

With that the Moonlight Vanished and Jamie stood up. He looked down at Jack who was still curled up under the Blanket. "Jack?" Jamie asked, "I'll be downstairs if you need me"

Jamie stood up and walked out of the room, sparing one last glance for Jack as he left. Jamie walked slowly down the stairs and found Sophie sitting on the phone.

"Sure… Jamie and I can come" Sophie smiled, but Jamie grimaced, it sounded like she was volunteering him for something again. With that Sophie finished the Call and looked up at Jamie, using her Puppy-dog eyes.

"What is it this time?" Jamie asked,

"The Town Christmas Light, switch on" Sophie smiled, "On December 15th"

"Okay" Jamie sighed knowing he had no choice in the matter.

"How's Jack?" Sophie asked,

"Worn out, he's resting" Jamie lied.

"Wow, Didn't know Immortals needed sleep" Sophie replied, looking down, then she looked up mischief in her eyes, "This means Tooth and Bunny will come by more often"

"Likely" Jamie replied, uninterested, "You were going to see them soon enough anyway"

"Really?" Sophie asked

"Yeah, now we live here together, Jack thought it would be nice if we spend Christmas with the Guardians, and go to their Christmas Party" Jamie replied, "I thought it would be a fun surprise if you went to sleep here and woke up at the Pole"

"Can we still go?" Sophie asked,

"Defiantly" Jamie replied smiling

Sophie grinned before checking her watch, "Ah Man, I need to go. Pippa and I are going shopping"

"Don't spend all your Money" Jamie called as Sophie rushed out of the house.

Jamie sat there deep in thought after Sophie left, wondering what could have caused Jack to become so terrified of being touched. Of him.

Jamie knew he'd find out at some point but he was concerned for his Cru-Best Friend. Jamie blushed at the thought he'd just had about Jack being his… Ehm Friend.

**(The Pole)**

After Hours of fighting, the Guardian's had been forced to retreat by two Exact Duplicates of Jack, they were both even able to use his ice powers. They now all sat around a table nursing their wounds, Bunny had a large Gash over his left arm, Several of Tooth's feathers were missing, North had been kicked in the head by a Fearling horse.

Sandy was the only one of the four to escape uninjured. However they were all glum for one reason, they had managed to get to the Cells and found a scrap of Jack's blue Hoodie in the room along with Blood.

"He can't be dead… he just can't" Bunny kept repeating more to himself than anyone.

"We must prepare for worst" North told Bunny,

"So we just give up?" Tooth asked,

"No, we must choose New Plan" North replied,

"Like what?" Bunny asked, none of them noticed Sandy's desperate attempt to get their attention, as (Yet Again) he was the only one to see Manny's light shining into the room. But as there was no elves around he was forced to Pull one of Bunny's ears till he looked up,

"Manny!" Bunny exclaimed, the Four Guardians jumped up and ran to the light,

_Greetings Guardians. _

"Manny, we need…" Tooth began

_Jack is fine, he is alive._

"Where is….?" North began

_Somewhere safe and with people I trust_

"You do not trust us?" Bunny asked,

_I Trust you, however not to give Jack what he needs at the moment. _

"What does he need?" Tooth asked,

The Room was silent for a few minutes a if Manny was debating giving them the Answer. However he spoke in a hushed tone,

_Love._

"But We-" Tooth started.

_You give him one type of love, the one he requires is far more dangerous. Romantic Love._

"But Who?" North asked

_The Only one who ever has… or possibly ever will_

This only continued to confuse the Guardians who now stood there with the Question bursting in their mind. Only Sandy stood there in full knowledge of the truth of Manny's words, knowing every Dream ever dreamt, by anyone, Guardian or Human.

"Sandy, You know don't you?" Bunny asked, Sandy nodded however it was Manny who made the first move to communicate.

_I would appreciate it if you let Jack Rest, he will return when I deem him ready._

"And when is that?" North asked,

_When he is back to himself._

With that Manny left the room, leaving three very confused immortals behind him, now a thousand questions buzzing in their heads, only one knowing the truth…..

**And there we go!**

**Next Update will be a new Story Entitled: Friend or Lover?**

**Summery: After a Battle With Pitch, the Guardians learn more about the Youngest Guardian, in particular his friendship (Or Relationship) with the Teen, Jamie Bennett. **


	4. Chapter 4: Three Little Words

**Hello again, here is the Next Chapter, Hope you like it! **

**Please Note: This Chapter is the ONLY one I have published that has not been Beta'd due to my Beta being in a Triple strop (Merlin's Final Episode being AWFUL, Him having a Cold and Me winning another discussion by using the Puppy-dog eyes (I Asked to See RoG (4****th**** time) again, he said no….. until I turned on Puppy-Dog eyes…. :) )**

**Chapter Four: Three Little Words.**

It had been three days since Jamie had spoken with Manny and Since he'd 'Forced' Jack to move in with him and Sophie, not that either of them minded, it meant they had an excuse for not leaving the house to hang around with the 'Non-Believers', all the old group who had lost their faith in the Guardians and passed off the magical night as a strange shared dream. Only Jamie, Sophie and Pippa still believed in the Guardians. Sophie and Pippa often staying at each other's houses for extended periods of time, the last two days, were perfect examples of this.

Jamie had been following Manny's instructions, leaving Jack during the day (Mostly, but only disobeying to bring Jack glasses of Milk and a couple of Mint Cookies) and placing a single hand over his heart during the night, to stop the nightmares, which amazingly, worked every time, Jamie was easily able to calm Jack and bring about a dream from the nightmare.

Though every time he looked up at the Moon, he was sure that Manny was smiling at him, telling him to keep going, to follow his heart. Jamie smiled as he awoke that morning, his heart was telling him to talk to Jack, or at least try and talk to him.

Jamie climbed out of bed and threw on some clothes, leaving the room he headed for Jack's room, he opened the door to find the room unoccupied, Jamie rushed to the window, he saw Jack's staff lying on the bed, so that meant that Jack couldn't be far, he practically ran down the stairs to find Jack sitting alone at the Kitchen Table.

"Jack" Jamie breathed looking down at the Immortal.

Jack looked up at this his eyes tracing every inch of the room, looking for threats, but seeing only Jamie in the room he relaxed slightly.

Jamie walked over at sat next to the Immortal, looking at him, he reached a hand out but Jack, once again, recoiled.

"Jack Please" Jamie begged, looking at him with tears brimming in his eyes. Jamie once again moved to place a hand on Jack, this time he succeeded, he placed his hand on Jack's and felt the cool mixed with the warm, a pleasant feeling.

"Jack?" Jamie asked, not daring to move. He knew what his heart told him to do, but he was scared that Jack would flee the house, leaving him alone forever.

"J-Jamie" Jack whispered, not looking up from Jamie's hand over his own.

Jamie decided to move slowly, he moved his hand slightly so that his fingers were entwined in Jack's almost holding his hand. Jamie looked at Jack, who looked up and Jamie's eyes met with Jack's for the first time in four days.

Jamie could see several things in Jack's eyes, Fear, Disgust, but overruling them all, Happiness. Jamie frowned, he guessed the other two were because of whatever had turned him into this, not because Jamie was holding his hand.

Then Jamie started to move closer to Jack, and Jack sat still, not completely, but still due to shock, then Jamie pushed his lips onto Jack's, feeling the ice cold he always imagined wasn't as cold as he thought, more refreshing than cold.

As the lips parted Jamie pulled Jack into a hug, Jack sat there, still in shock that Jamie Bennett had kissed him, until Jamie whispered the three word's he knew Manny would want and he desperately had been wanting to tell Jack for Years, "I Love You"

At That Moment, Jack seemed to return, he placed his own arms around Jamie and then Jamie could feel the shoulder where Jack's head lay becoming wet with Jack's tears. Jamie hardly knew what to do with a crying Immortal, so all he did was whisper into Jack's ear that he was here, that he would never leave him.

When the hug was broken, Jamie could see more of the Old Jack return than ever before, he could see some mischief in Jack's eye's, and a tiny bit of fun return to his face.

"I…. Love.. you to Jamie" Jack replied, and Jamie's heart soured, so he wasn't alone, dirty. Like his parents kept claiming.

High above Manny smiled down on the scene, moving his attention to the moping Guardians.

**(Guardians)**

North hadn't made any toy's in three days, Tooth hadn't return to the Tooth Palace nor Bunny to the Warren. Sandy had simply waved his arm, trying to weave out Jack's dreams from the rest, but as will all previous attempts to find him (Including sending Baby Tooth, who had a knack for finding the Spirit), had been stopped by Manny, it was clear that he wanted Jack's location to remain a secret until the time was right.

They all sat around the Massive 'Guardian' Table, which today had a Guest, Tulip Spring, the self dubbed 'Queen of Spring-Time', she was expecting to find Jack waiting to talk with her about him 'helping' to change the seasons. The Guardians all knew she had a massive crush on Jack, though he was uninterested in her, she wasn't his type.

"When is he going to return?" Tulip asked.

"When is ready" North replied, grimacing.

"Oh, where is he now?" Tulip asked,

"Somewhere cold" Bunny replied, knowing how much Tulip (Like himself) HATED Snow, but she fancied Jack Frost….. go figure.

"Oh. Let me know when he returns" Tulip replied walking out of the room,

"Thank Manny she's gone" Tooth replied,

_No Problem_

"Manny!" The Three (Speaking) Guardians called out rushing to en-circle the light,

_Good Day my Friends. _

"What has gotten you all so happy today Manny?" Bunny asked,

_The Plan is moving faster than I thought possible, you may have Jack back by the end of the week. _

"Really?" Tooth asked, "When can we see him?"

_In Four Days. _

"Right, Book that day off Mates, we've got some Ques.." Bunny started.

_NO! no Questions, it will be just to check he is ok. _

"Oh, alright" Tooth replied, looking up at the light,

"Where is Jack?" North asked,

Manny waited a moment before answering, _Burgess._

"He is with Jamie" Tooth smiled, and Sandy nodded, smiling.

_Yes_

With that The Guardians all rushed off, they had a million things to do before Christmas or visiting Jack, now they had a deadline.

**And here it is, Review if you liked (More Reviews = Quicker Updates. 20 Reviews in total = Update Tommorrow…. 19 or less update in two days+)**


	5. Chapter 5: Knowledge is a Powerful thing

**Thanks for all the reviews, so (As Promised) Here is the next chapter, while I Listen to him once again watching and Laughing at Avengers Assemble, for which he is (I think Planning to write a FF which has Jack Frost in as one of the Avengers….. :) ).**

**Chapter Five: Knowledge is a Powerful thing**

Though Jack was now more prominent around the house, though he still remained practically silent, only speaking a few words occasionally. Though Jack's sudden appearance Around the house made Sophie seem to wonder what had happened, but she never questioned it, just watched Jack as if curious to see if she could find out what's happened.

However, she could never seem to watch him for long enough to determine the cause of his anguish, though she had stopped referring to him as he 'Adopted-Brother' and started calling saying he was her Brother-In-Law, even Jamie smiled about that part, Sophie always did enjoy teasing people, though as the day continued, she kept finding herself, dangled upside down by a trick rope, placed there by a certain Winter Spirit.

They had spent most of the day having a large snowball war with the entire childhood population of Burgess, though the Victor's were easily Jack, Jamie and Sophie, due to Jack's ability to create Perfect Snowballs.

The Rest of the day Jamie, Sophie and Jack had spent inside the house, sitting, chatting, eating and drinking. Sophie desperately tried to get answers from either Jack or Jamie. However Neither Boy revealed anything, to do with either what had happened or Manny.

That Night, Jamie and Jack were (Once again) Alone in the house (Sophie having rushed out to go Late night shopping) and sitting at the Kitchen Table, this time with a much more vocal Jack,

"But…. We love one another…. Why can't we be together?" Jamie asked sounding hurt

"Your Mortal, I'm not" Jack replied, looking down at the ice-cold cup of (What was) Hot Chocolate, but which seemed to have frozen into an ice lolly like state, only without the Stick stuck in the centre.

"But…. I don't care about that!" Jamie exclaimed, "All I want is to be with you!"

Jack looked up at this point, his eyes full of tears, "But…. You'll grow old and die and I'll still be…."

Jamie had enough, he stopped Jack but kissing him again, lightly.

"Listen" Jamie told Jack as soon as he removed his lips from the others, "I waited 2 Years to tell you, then I find out you love me back, so do you really think I'll let you go?"

Jack looked into Jamie's eyes and saw only the burning flame of truth, "No"

"Good, I'd even Take on Pitch Black single handed if you wanted" Jamie replied, but at the mention of that Name, Jack had once again gone completely still and silent. Jamie picked up on it immediately.

"Jack?" Jamie asked placing a hand on Jack's, the older of the two looked up at Jamie who narrowed his eyes, "What did Pitch do?"

Jack looked at Jamie with very serious eyes, "I Can't….."

"Jack…. Please" Jamie asked,

"No" Jack replied,

Jamie decided to pull out his ultimate weapon, the Puppy Dog Eyes. He made them as wide as possible and then looked up at Jack, "Jack…. Please…. I can't help you until I know what it is that's hurt you"

"Jamie….." Jack breathed,

"Fine… I'll go ask Pitch then" Jamie replied, jumping up

"NO!" Jack exclaimed,

"Then tell me what's wrong!" Jamie replied, looking over at him.

"You won't… like it" Jack replied,

"I don't care, I want to know" Jamie pestered, sitting down looking at Jack intently.

"He…." Jack strated then muttered the next two words looking down at the ground as a shiver went through his body.

Jamie frowned, had he really heard what he thought he heard? "I Didn't hear, can you…..?"

Jack looked at Jamie, tears staining his face, "He…. He" Jack breathed in and looked up at Jamie, "He…. Raped me"

Jamie looked at Jack, Shock, Horror and fear flooding onto his face, he threw himself into Jack's arms, crying too. Jack placed his arms around Jamie, who after a couple of minutes he looked up at Jack, who was has stopped crying, while trying to comfort Jamie.

"I….. I'm so… sorry" Jamie looked at him

"It's not your fault" Jack told Jamie, looking at him.

"But…. I forced you to tell me!" Jamie cried out.

Jack looked at him and then pressed his lips to Jamie's, quieting him.

"Better?" Jack asked, whipping away Jamie's tears.

"Much, you?" Jamie asked smiling slightly happy to see Jack mischievous smile back on his face.

"Strangely, yeah" Jack replied,

"Maybe I should be heading up to bed" Jamie yawned, "But I'll need to make sure you don't have another Nightmare"

"I've been having Nightmares?" Jack asked,

"Every Night" Jamie replied, "But every night I managed to calm you down"

"Oh, but if your too tired." Jack replied,

"No!" Jamie exclaimed, "But I might need protection from nightmares tonight"

Jamie and Jack shared a glance before understanding what Jamie meant. Then they both stood up and walked out, leaving the room empty, much like the cups of Hot-Chocolate.

**(The Old Castle)**

Pitch walked slowly into the room where Jack 'had' met his end. He looked at where Jack had died, or was supposed to, he decided to visit the room every night, though tonight it felt different, as if the atmosphere had changed within the world, as if a massive pile of fear had been blown to pieces.

Pitch frowned, even if Jack had survived (Somehow), then he would be useless, with Pitch holding the threat of another 'Play Time' with him over his head. But Pitch looked down at the little town at the bottom of the cliff, Burgess was soon to be his, a fortress where none could penetrate, a fortress where only fear existed, no hope, wonder, fun or dreams.

Pitch smiled, within three Days he'd have enough Nightmares and Shadow versions of Immortals to take over the town. Then Pitch realised something, Jack's little friend, Jamie Bennett lived within the town, Maybe rather than threaten to have fun with him, maybe he'd threaten to force Jack to watch as he had some fun with that kid. Then as he killed the kid and then had his fun with Jack and then Ended his life too.

Pitch let his laughter roar around the castle, knowing his new plan would ensure both the suffering and death of Jack Frost.

**A Little Bit From Pitchy there, I doubt Pitch will count on Jack being Pissed and Back to normal now….. But oh well let's hope he gets what's coming to him. **

**Before I update (Again most likey tomorrow (If I get to 30 Reviews), if not Sunday Update)**

**Hope you enjoyed, next Chapter will see the Guardians meeting with Jack for the first time in weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting with Guardians

**Even though I didn't get to Thirty I wanted to Publish this Chapter today (Generally to annoy him that Slash and Yaoi are more popular than his stories! Other than that I'm scared of Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness and the….Chainsaw, as well as Kinya1987 and the…. Axe)**

**Anyway on with the Story…..**

**Chapter Six: Meeting with Guardians.**

Sophie often walked about the house early in the morning, enjoying the peace and quiet of it all, she had decided to invite Jack to the Christmas tree lighting that night, hoping he would come so she could show him off to all of her friends.

As she opened the door to Jack's room to see if he was awake she nearly cried out at the sight that awaited her, both Jack and Jamie lay in the bed (Completely clothed) only Jamie had his arms wrapped around Jack.

"Blackmail time" Sophie muttered to herself as she rushed out of the room, leaving the door open as she headed for her camera.

Little did Sophie know that Jack was awake when she had entered the room and after leaving it, awoke Jamie to let him know too, Jamie (against what Sophie kept warning Jack), was normal in the morning, not a trace of grumpiness in his eyes.

"I've got a Plan" Jack whispered to Jamie the plan, Jack pretended to have left, Sophie, Panicky and Worried would was Jamie up and together they would leave the house for a number of hours, looking for Jack, who would slip inside and decorate the house for them, as a small gift to the pair.

"Ok" Jamie nodded and Jack smiled, slipping out of the large window and climbing onto the roof, Jamie settled back down and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Then he heard it, Sophie trying to creep into the room, then the tell-tale crash of her camera on the floor as she saw the window open and no Jack.

"JAMIE!" Sophie shouted so loud that Jack thought the pair might be in mortal danger, had he not known what was going on .

"Was' s'umatter Sophie?" Jamie asked, sleepily.

"Jack….. he's gone!" Sophie called out, Panic in her voice,

"What!" Jamie exclaimed looking at the window, "Maybe he's gone for a walk"

"What if the Bogeyman got him?" Sophie asked,

"Would you like to go see if we can find him?" Jamie asked, Sophie nodded and rushed out, Jamie walking to his room, where the winter Spirit heard Jamie tell Jack where everything was, and to leave the tree alone, for the time being, they would do that another day… as a team.

Jack waited for a minute and then saw Sophie and Jamie rush out of the house and Jack jumped inside through the window and quickly to the basement where the decorations were. He quickly pulled the Seven (Full) Boxes of Christmas Decorations into the Large livingroom and took a minute to look at them all, each one had a label on for which room in the house it decorated, Jack smiled to see that the room labelled, Jack/Guest mainly had Snow based objects, like wooden snowflakes and white Tinsel with little blue stars inside. Jack took each box to the right room and breathed a sigh of relief.

Then he paused, he had never decorated a house before, not even when mortal had he decorated a house, North's decorations remained up all year, and he was the only Guardian who decorated their house, Jack decided to start small, hanging some decorations off the cealing, later he'd add a few personal one's, like never melt Icicles and make it snow, as that was the signal for Jamie to return…

Hours later, much longer than Jack would've believed, he finished, and sent the snow to the town around them, he decided to leave some hot Chocolate on the Table for the two of them (Only burning himself once with the Keitel ), he left the drinks on the table and walked upstairs to watch for any sign of the pairs return, which came only 10 minutes later, they walked inside and Jack heard Sophie gasp.

Downstairs Jamie and Sophie looked at the rooms, everyone had been decorated, leaving a large space for the tree, Jamie smiled, Jack had done well. Then Jack walked down the stairs, calling "Surprises!"

"Jack!" Sophie called running forward, Jack smiled as Sophie stood infront of him, knowing not to ry and hug the immortal.

"Nice One Jack" Jamie smiled and Sophie turned to face her brother,

"What do you mean….?"

CRASH!

The three people exchanged a look of shock before they heard a knock at the door, They exchanged another look as Jack and Jamie vanished, Jack reappearing with his staff, Jamie with a Baseball bat, Sophie noticed some fur out of the window,

"Bunny!" Sophie called rushing to the door, ignoring the armed boys, as she opened the door, revealing Tooth and Sandy to be standing there, North and Bunny to the sides.

"Hi Guys" Jamie called, gesturing for Jack to hide, which he did,

"Jamie Bennett, You still on Naughty List!" North called as he Squeezed through the door.

"I know" Jamie replied, Smiling.

"Where is Jack?" Tooth asked,

"Sleeping" Jamie replied before Sophie could say anything

"Oh" Bunny replied looking worried,

"I'll let him know you came by" Jamie replied,

Suddenly an image of Jack asleep, which changed to Pitch standing laughing appeared over Sandy's head,

"What about Pitch?" Jamie asked,

"Sandy is asking if Jack has been sleeping ok?" North asked,

"Jack's had some…. Nightmares" Jamie replied.

"I thought as much" Tooth replied.

"You need to try and stop Nightmares, da?" North asked,

"Sure" Jamie replied, as if he had not already heard this.

"Ok, Now we see Jack" North added,

"No" Jamie replied,

"Why not?" Bunny asked drawing his Boomerangs.

Jamie tried to think of an excuse, however something told him to tell them the truth, "Manny told me not to let anyone see him"

"And if we tried to use force?" Tooth asked, several of her wing-ed Fairies floated around her and North withdrew his swords. Jamie and Sophie now faced three angry Guardians and one very confused one.

"Then we'd defend him with our lives!" Sophie called drawing out (What appeared to be) a pointed candy-cane.

"Then Jack is safe here" North smiled placing his swords away, Bunny nodded and placed his boomerangs away, "We be back tomorrow, to check on Jack"

With that the Guardian's were gone, leaving behind three stunned people within the house.

"Come on, Christmas lights!" Sophie called, with that the two boys chased after Sophie as they ran towards the Christmas Tree in the centre of town, two holding hands as the third lead the way.

**Sorry Its kinda short but see you tomorrow (Only if I get to 36 Reviews!).**

***Give Puppy Dogs Eyes* **


	7. Chapter 7: Pain in the Pitch

**Well I'm back, thanks for the (Many) Reviews, one bit people seemed a little confused about was the seeing Jack by force, which was there as a test by the Guardians to check whether they could trust Jamie to keep Jack safe. **

**Anyways on with the chapter, Now its time for a rematch: Jack V. Pitch. **

**Chapter Seven: Pain in the Pitch. **

Jamie smiled as he arrived in the field, seeing the large Christmas tree, a small amount of snow on its branches making it look all the more festive, as well as the ground being white it made the whole thing far more interesting and festive.

Jamie looked to his side, where Jack stood, Jack seemed interested in the surroundings, but when Jamie saw Jack's face there was a frown upon his face,

"What's up Jack?" Jamie asked,

"I thought I sensed someone watching us" Jack replied, to a normal person that would mean nothing, but to an immortal with only two people that could see them, it was understandably worrying.

"Maybe one of the Guardians?" Sophie asked from Jamie's other side,

"Maybe, but it doesn't feel like them" Jack replied frowning, and clutching his staff closer

"Pitch?" Jamie asked,

"More Likely" Jack replied, "Glad I brought my staff now"

"So am I" Jamie replied, imagining Pitch appearing with a staff-less Jack by his side.

Then a loud voice interrupted them, "Greeting's Ladies, Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, welcome to Burgess 3rd annual Christmas tree lighting!"

A Loud cheer rang up and Jamie was surprised to see Jack wince at the noise, clearly loud places were not his thing.

"Now then to light the lights please welcome the founder of this tradition, Mr Alexander Bennett!" The Shouter called, Jamie and Sophie just groaned,

"Its an honour for me to switch on the lights again this year, and I hope Next year my son and daughter will have come to their senses and returned home" Mr. Bennett called out,

"Fat chance" Jamie, Sophie and Jack said at once.

"Now, The Count down!" Mr. Bennett called,

"3" The crowd shouted,

"2" Louder than the first

"1" Loudest of all and then the lights flicked on, then Jamie heard it, Galloping.

"Nightmares" Jamie whispered to Jack who nodded,

"Remain calm, remember you have the Prince of Winter on your side" Jack replied,

"Who's the king?" Jamie asked,

"Me, I'm just too young to be called the King of Winter yet" Jack replied smiling and Jamie laughed,

"Your Three Hundred Years old, how much longer do you need?" Jamie asked

"About another Seven Hundred" Jack replied, the Everyone saw it, the wave of Nightmares, "This is where the fun begins."

Jamie and Sophie smiled as the saw the army of Fearling surround them, Jack having disappeared into the crowd, pretending he wasn't there, every head turned to face the Fearling and several of Jamie and Sophie's old friends started having breakdowns, not believing what was happening, then the lead Fearling moved forward and Pitch stood there smiling down at the two teens, that were surrounded.

"Well, well, well. Jamie Bennett, we meet again" Pitch smiled,

"Pitch Black" Jamie replied, "I think you should be leaving before the Guardians arrive"

"The Guardians?" Pitch smiled, "They stand no chance against me, now then why don't you come with me?"

"I'd rather jump in a swamp" Jamie replied, Sophie giggling as she watched Pitch's face.

"If you don't come with me now, I'll Kill that sister of yours!" Pitch called, reaching for Sophie.

"No!" Jamie called, "You know what? I'm Sophie's Brother and Guest what, we have a Guardian, his Names JACK FROST!" Jamie called, and suddenly half the Fearling froze solid and lighting dropped on several others, Then Jack walked out of the crowd to stand before Pitch, A look of un-rivalled anger on his face.

"Impossible!" Pitch called, drawing forth more nightmare energy.

"Oh, it's quiet possible Pitch, you see I never left" Jack replied smiling drawing some Ice energy to himself ready to block the strike that never came,

"Frost, You will die now, then I'll deal with those children!" Pitch threw all the dark sand he possessed at Jack and Jack froze it all with a wave of his staff, as if it were nothing but water.

"Well you don't seem to be doing a very good job of killing me" Jack replied, smiling again.

Pitch sneered and a shadow Jack walked out of the remaining ranks of Nightmares, "Now you face something with all your powers and all your Strengths!"

The shadow Jack sent a bolt of Black ice straight at Jack who dodged thanks to a well placed snowball,

"Jamie, go get the Guardians" Jack told Jamie while blocking more attacks, Jack knew the guardians could see (On the Globe) The strange amount of lights in Burgess, so hopefully they'd all ready be waiting…. Wait Pitch could get at Jamie and Sophie while they ran!

Jack jumped into the air and watched as Pitch tried to close in, only to be stopped by a wall of pure ice. Jamie looked up to see Jack still fighting the Shadow version of himself, however Jack seemed to have a major advantage, Experience.

Then Jamie saw it, a flash of light, the sleigh at Night, the Guardians had arrived, Jamie looked high into the sky and saw the moon shining down on them, watching the Battle for Burgess play out.

Pitch Frowned, Frost was alive and already had gotten over the session? Maybe Jack Frost was stronger than he thought possible. No, it was just an act, Jack was still terrified inside but didn't want to show it. Yes that must be it.

Pitch looked to the sky and saw the Guardian's arrive, "Blasted Guardian" Pitch was turned around and there stood Sandy, arms folded, "Ah Sandy…" He never got to finish that sentences and Sandy's golden whips of dream sand grabbed his legs and started slamming him into the ground, and into buildings leaving him completely defeated, Sandy threw Pitch up into the air, and then pulled down, leaving Pitch in a dreamless sleep.

Sandy rushed off, Nightmares had started to surround Burgess in greater numbers, the town's fear drawing them closer, then Sandy looked up seeing Jack battling both Shadow versions of himself, Sandy decided to provide some help.

As Sandy rose to help Jack, the Guardian's battled with the Fearling below and Jamie, Sophie and the entire population of Burgess stood watching as the Fearling's vanished, several times a Fearling would charge at the humans, who would scream and Jack would appear in front of them, blasting the Fear to pieces, then he'd fly back to the battle in the sky.

After an hour, the Fearling's started to lessen, the army seemed to have been defeated.

Until the Shadow Guardian's arrived….

**AND CLIFF-HANGER!**

**Will the Guardians win? Will Jamie avoid Pitch's wraith and Manly Parts? And will Sophie ever Catch Bunny? Find out next Chapter…**

**Targets:**

**45 Reviews for Update Tomorrow, 50 For Update Today..**

**See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Death, Scarifies and Life

**Well here it is the next Chapter of the story, Sorry to say that it's going to be a sad one, Containing the Death of Two Characters! But Who? Only one way to find out?**

**Chapter Eight: Death, Scarifies and Life**

The Shadows Guardians crashed down to earth looking over at their Foes, the Guardian's stared at their shadow versions, ready to battle with the Darkness, The Shadow Jack's ran at Jack who started flinging Ice at him, which the Shadow Jack dodged and then launched Lightning at Jack who dived out of the way.

Jamie stood by the sidelines watching as the Guardian's were mercilessly outmatched and overwhelmed, by two shadow versions of themselves, Jack alone seemed to be able to hold his own, maybe experience of looking after himself for 300 years was finally paying off. He watched as Jack dodged another couple of lightning Blasts and launch off his own.

North's swords clashed with the two shadow versions of himself, he blocked another few attacks and saw a weakness, he swung one sword allowing a Shadow version of himself to attack him, then he brought about the second blade and cut the shadow in half, it fell to the floor as a pile of Black sand and North laughed, one down, one to go.

Sandy's whips slashed through the air, Pitch and the One Shadow Sandy desperately tried to avoid his whips of dreams, Pitch was too slow to avoid it, the Whip picked him up and threw him around the second Whip still blocking Shadow Sandy's attacks. Pitch was thrown into a building and he crashed to the floor.

Tooth fluttered around, dodging the Shadow Tooth's attacks and trying to protect her Fairies, she flew around avoiding the boomerangs that the three Giant Rabbits were throwing. Tooth smiled as a Plan formed in her mind, "Bunny, Throw one up here!"

Bunny threw his boomerang and it slashed one shadow Tooth to pieces, leaving only a pile of black sand as Tooth flew down and picked up a shadow Bunny she threw him into the air and it cashed back to the ground, crumpling into dust.

Now there was only one shadow version of the Guardians left (Par Jack's two) and Pitch. Pitch rose up and scowled, he called the nightmare sand to him, destroying one of the shadow Jack's as he went, he combined them into one form and then absorbed it, taking with it exact replica's of the Guardian's Powers.

Pitch smiled he saw Jamie Bennett, alone and helpless, the Guardians busy with shadow versions of themselves, unable to help. Manny was looking down and now it was time to destroy Jack Frost Forever. He slowly walked over to Jamie, who was too busy watching Jack to notice Pitch slip behind him, draw out a blade and hold it to Jamie's neck.

"FROST!" Pitch called and Jack looked around to see Jamie trying to break Pitch's hold on him while avoid getting cut by the sharp blade.

"Pitch, Let him go, your fight's with me, not him!" Jack called, looking over after blasting the shadow version of himself into dust.

"No" Pitch replied, he lowered the blade and then stabbed forth, straight threw Jamie's heart.

"NO!" Jack and Sophie called in unison, Jack flew over and Pitch took his chance blasting Jack with some of his own ice, sending Jack reeling backwards.

Sophie ran to her brothers side and held his head in her hand, she cried over the lifless form of her brother.

Every eye was now on the fight in the centre of the arena, Jack stood his ground as Pitch walked over, a look of menacing vengeance on Jack's face.

"So much anger Jack, why not let it all go?" Pitch asked, "Join me"

"Never" Jack replied, drawing pure lightning upon himself, Pitch following suit and they launched the attacks off, they met in the middle of the hall, small amounts of electrical energy splitting off and it hit into the ground.

Bunny quickly dispatched the shadow version of himself and hopped over to Sophie, pulling her away from Jamie's body.

"Shh, its over" Bunny whispered to her,

"No, It can't be, Jack can save him, Jack can….." Sophie whispered,

"Shh, shh, I'm sorry Jack cant do that, there's nothing we can do…. Jamie's dead" Bunny told her,

No one in the entire Square noticed the moonlight shining on Jamie's body, cleaning the blood from his body and patching his wound, changing certain parts of him, giving him strength and powers.

Jack watched Pitch create thousands of Shadow Guardians and Jack knew what to do, he started moving slowly forward, the lightning starting to create more strands of powers.

Jamie breathed in slowly and his eyes popped open, he looked at the scene around him, The Guardians were overwhelmed, most held down to watch the scene in the middle, Jack closing in on Pitch, both creating lightning which scattered around them, Jamie breathed in as he saw Jack move even closer, he knew what was happening, he knew what Jack was doing, before he knew what he was doing he was on his feet, he looked over at Jack who seemed not to have noticed him,

"JACK!" Jamie called to him, And the five Guardian's head spun around to face him,

"Rimsky Korsakov!" North called,

"No Way!" Tooth called,

"Impossible!" Bunny added and Sandy created an image of the moon.

Jack alone seemed to be sad about Jamie reappearance, he mouthed to Jamie _'I'll Be Back Kiddo' _before continuing pressing the two forms of electric together and Jamie's heart stopped, a pure wave of energy exploded forth destroying every shadow Guardian Pitch had conjured and sent Jack and Pitch flying backward, both crashed though buildings and vanished from sight.

Jamie and the Guardian's ran over to where Jack had crashed through the building and found him, blood changing the colour of Jack's hair from white to red and he'd lost most of his (Little) colour.

Jamie walked to his side and placed his hand on Jack's head moving one hand over his heart, Jamie let out a sigh of relief, There was a faint heartbeat. Jack was still alive, Jamie sat there holding Jack and the Guardians nodded,

"Knew you were destend for great things, now let us get you and Jack home, da?" North asked,

_Wait._

"Manny?" Jamie asked, the four Guardians looked at him

"How are you knowing of Manny?" North asked,

"He told me to keep Jack safe" Jamie replied.

"Makes sense" Bunny replied, shrugging.

"What is it old friend?" North asked,

_Pitch is dead. _

"What, how can this be?" North asked,

_The Building he flew into was holding a large collection of rather sharp objects and when Pitch flew in there…. He got rather….. staked….. through the heart. _

"Jack managed to stop him then?" Tooth asked,

_Yes, But now I need to find a new Guardian.,.. as Pitch was still technically a Guardian still._

"Hmm, Who is worthy among the Immortals?" North asked,

_Only one. _

"Who?" Tooth asked, While Bunny was muttering, "Please not the groundhog, Please not the groundhog"

_Why he's standing in your midst, Jamie Bennett, or as I should now call him, Jamie Bennett Falkor._

The Guardians looked at Jamie and smiled, "You now part of family!"

Jamie looked down at Jack again and could sware he could see a Smile on Jack's lips, then he realised Sophie still though him dead.

"Bunny, can I ask you to help me?" Jamie asked,

"What da ya need, ya little Ankle bitter?" Bunny asked,

"I need to tell my sister what happened… wait what's going to happen now?" Jamie asked,

"Well you are family, she is your family, she come with us!" North called,

Jamie smiled as he and Bunny left, The remaining Guardians looked down at Jack,

"Jamie really cares about him" Smiled North

Sandy smiled and created a Heart above his head,

"Jamie loves Jack? Does Jack Know? Does Jack love Jamie back?" Tooth started asked a million questions at once and Sandy kept nodding

"Now then, why don't we get Jack to Pole, he need to be healed." North called picking up Jack's body and walked to his sleigh, he watched as Sophie pulled Jamie into a hug and they walked to the sleigh, the six Guardians and their human guest roared with laughter as they took off, disappearing into a portal towards the North Pole.

**Well Here it is! Next chapter will not be one for Kids *Hint-Hint* and we find out what Jack thinks about Jamie becoming a guardian, what his last name is and what his centre is.**

**57 reviews If you want it to be updated tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 9: Showing thy Love

**Well I'm back, and its that time again, so only one way to find out what's going to happen….**

**Note: I recently (Today) Found out that Jack was only 14 when he died, however for the purpose of all my stories I'm making him 18. **

**Chapter Nine: Showing thy Love**

As the Sled crashed down into North's workshop and the Guardians all leapt out, North Carrying Jack and Sophie rushing behind. As they reached the Globe hall Tooth and Sandy dragged Jamie and Sophie to the side,

"Bunny and North need space to treat Jack's wounds" Tooth told the irritated Jamie,

"But….!" Jamie started,

"You can see him after their done" Tooth replied smiling

Sandy showed a picture of a house over his head and an arrow pointing to a room in it.

"Good Idea Sandy!" Tooth smiled, "We got to show you your rooms!"

Jamie blinked as Tooth dragged him from the massive globe room towards a door which was Labelled _G._

Jamie walked alongside Tooth as Sophie walked behind with Sandy, Jamie looked at the doors, a Green one sat next to a Ice Blue one and next to that a Plain Grey door, waiting to be painted.

"Your room's right next to Jack's, We thought it would make you more at home" Tooth smiled, looking at Jamie, who blushed and nodded,

"Where is Sophie going to stay?" Jamie asked instantly,

"Just across the hall, Between to mine and Sandy's" Tooth replied, Jamie nodded and smiled again

"What's it like, being a Guardian?" Jamie asked, Tooth looked over and smiled

"I'll let your mentor tell you all about it" Tooth giggled,

"Mentor?" Jamie asked,

"Yes, as you're a new Immortal, we thought it would be nice for someone to teach you the basics of survival. How to protect yourself and what your powers are" Tooth replied, looking serious.

"Really, who is it?" Jamie asked, "My mentor I mean"

Tooth looked at him as if asking If he was serious, "The only Guardian to have many years of self defence on their side, Jack Frost"

Jamie inwardly cheered and started jumping for Joy, at least he'd had Jack by his side for a little while longer. It seemed to have shown in his body language as Tooth's next words shook him to his core,

"You Love him, don't you?"

Jamie started to shack, were the Guardian's going to kick him out if he did? Did they think it was wrong? Would they stop Jack seeing Jamie? Jamie nodded slowly

Tooth smiled widely, "Love is such a pure thing, I am happy for you both"

"We're not in trouble?" Jamie asked,

Tooth giggled again, "Why would you be in trouble?"

Jamie just shrugged, and then his eyes fell on the ice Blue door, "That Room's Jack's…. isn't it?"

Tooth nodded, "Yeah, Jack's room. He doesn't allow anyone in there"

"Why not?" Jamie asked confused about this rule.

"Jack hasn't had a space to call truly his own in 300 Years, so naturally he's protective of it when he does get one" Tooth replied ,

"Is he in there now?" Jamie asked,

"No, He's in the Infirmary" Tooth replied as Bunny appeared and walked into the green door.

"Can I see him now?" Jamie asked hopefully,

"As your not going to let up until you see him, I don't see why not." Tooth replied with a sigh as she lead a inwardly cheering Jamie to the Infirmary, where North stood looking over Jack, his head was bandaged and his hair had been cleaned, so that it once again appeared as white as snow.

"Come on North, Jack's in good hands" Tooth smiled, and North looked at Jamie with inquisitive eyes before leaving

Jamie sat into a chair next to Jack's bed and placed Jack's pale hands in his own before simply watching, waiting, for an sign that Jack would be ok.

After a Couple of Hours Jack awoke, to find Jamie resting his head on Jack's hand, asleep.

Jack blinked, "J-Jamie?"

Jamie instantly awoke and looked up at him smiling, "Hey Jack"

"But…. Pitch…. Pitch Killed you!" Jack exclaimed,

"Manny brought me back" Jamie replied smiling wider than before.

Jack's familiar smile appeared on his face, and Jack hopped up, standing in front of Jamie,

"Jack…" Jamie stood up and walked over to Jack pulling him into a hug, "I… Realised something…. Life can die so quickly, please Jack…. I want you"

Jack's smile vanished and was replaced with a very serious one, "J… Jamie?"

"Please Jack, I died once, I doubt I can survive another death" Jamie asked, pulling Jack into a hug,

"Ok" Jack replied and Jamie looked up smiling, he leant forward to kiss Jack but Jack avoided, "Not here, lets go to my room"

Jamie nodded and the two rushed off, avoiding Phil the Yeti and Dongle the Elf. When they arrived Jack tapped the door and it opened, Jack leading Jamie inside and closing the door, locking it and looking over at Jamie.

Jamie had started examining every aspect of Jack's room, there were toys all over the floor and some old Unmeltable ice Sculptures on the side, each one had a label on it, from: _Painting Eggs_, to _The Flying Train._ Each seemed to be a present to one of the guardians.

"What do you think?" Jack asked smiling as Jamie looked at the toys,

"Its amazing!" Jamie replied smiling at the other guardian then Jamie sat down on Jack's bed and beckoned Jack to join him,

"You've never…." Jack asked,

"No" Jamie replied, "There never was anyone else to…."

Jack stopped Jamie there by pushing his lips onto Jamie's and allowing his own to open, allowing passage of his tongue into Jamie's mouth. They sat there for around a minute until Jamie parted and pulled off Jack's hoodie and throwing it among the toys on the floor, leaving Jack shirtless and pulling Jamie's top off, leaving both of them breathless as they started at the others chests then Jamie broke the lack of contact as he pressed his hands to Jack's chest proceeded to Kiss Jack.

After a while Jack's hand's had found the way to Jamie's zipper and had started to undo them, Jamie smiled sliding his hand to Jack's trouser's and started to pull them down, Meanwhile Jack had completely removed Jamie's trousers and then Proceeded to Jamie socks, throwing them to join Jamie's trousers and shirt on the floor.

Jamie proceeded to Remove Jack's trousers and simply dropped them on the floor, in a hurry to get back to kissing Jack, after another glace between them, a blush Jamie threw himself atop Jack pushing the older teen over. He removed both his own and Jack's pants in one movement and they both lay there naked and happy.

Jamie smiled as they rolled over, Jack now on top, he could feel their hard members pressing against each other.

Jamie looked at Jack and nodded, "Please….."

Jack moved so that he was between Jamie's legs and started to prepare Jamie's hole, he let one digit inside The warmth of Jamie, who wiggled smiling as Jack pushed it deeper until he tickled Jamie's prostate which Made Jamie cry out in pleasure.

Jack started to withdraw his finger and added a second, when he pressed them inside Jamie cried out, Jack started to Scissor his fingers, After a minute Jack started pressing his fingers against Jamie's Prostate as he moved them in and out, after a minute Jamie was ready, "Jack Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-ase stop, I….. I want you inside me!"

Jack nodded and removed his fingers, And lined up, "This will hurt…. Probably…. But It will feel good later"

Jamie smiled and nodded, garbbing hold of Jack's arm as Jack thrusted inside, slowly and carefully, making sure that he was much kinder as Jamie's first than Jack's was.

As Jack's full length had entered Jamie, He saw Jamie look uncomfortable, he leaned down and kissed him, Jamie smiled as the Kiss was broken and Jack started to pull out, only to slowly move back in, and out, finding a constant rhythm he finally managed to find Jamie's Prostate again, Jamie started to moan in pleasure,

"W… will the guardian's….. hear?" Jamie asked inbetween moans.

"Sound p-proof" Jack replied inbetween thrusts and Jamie smiled, letting out a very loud moan as Jack once more hit his prostate.

Jack started to move faster and started to hit harder, Jamie started to cry louder and louder, in pleasure more than pain now, after more thrusts Jack could feel the knot starting to build up ready to release, Jamie too he noticed seemed almost ready to burst,

"Jamie…. I'm gunna…." Jack tried to say but Jamie interrupted him

"Inside…. Please….." Jamie smiled and Jack nodded finally after a few more thrusts Jack and Jamie both reached their climaxes, Jack falling down beside Jamie both breathing deeply and smiling to each other as Jack withdrew himself from Jamie and lay next to him, glad his bed was large enough for two.

"I love you y'know" Jamie smiled to Jack

"I Love you too" Jack replied smiling back, Jamie threw the thin sheet over them and then berried his head into Jack's shoulder and fell asleep, Jack looked down at the young Guardian, his face full of content as Jack too fell asleep.

**Well that was my first Time writing a Lemon (With consenting Parties) and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Have A Great New Year!**

**If you want an update Tommorrow I'm going to need to get to 70 Reviews! Mwahaha!**

**See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Talk

**Thanks for the many reviews, and if you were waiting to find out what Jamie's centre is…. You need to wait but one more chapter, it will be revealed next chapter. Anyway, now its time to have The Guardian talk, Jack to give to Jamie… lets hope Jamie can cope with it!  
**

**Chapter Ten: The Talk **

Jamie awoke to banging on the door that mourning, He looked at Jack, still asleep and smiled as he cuddled deeper into Jack's chest, humming contently. After another five minutes of banging on the door Jack awoke looking over at the door, he looked down at Jamie and smiled.

"Hey Jamie, back in a sec" Jack told him and Jamie made an agreement sound and Jack climbed up, grabbing his clothes and throwing them on while throwing Jamie's to him. He then realised whoever was at the door (He had a suspicion it would be Tooth) would be able to see Jamie laying Naked on the bed so he walked silently over and placed a kiss on Jamie's forehead before throwing the sheet over both Jamie and his clothes, hiding them from view.

Jack then proceeded to the door and opened it to reveal Tooth looking very worried,

"Hey Tooth…." Jack started but a yawn stopped him mid-sentence.

"Jack…. Jamie's missing!" Tooth exclaimed,

"What?" Jack asked,

"Jamie… he's missing! We've looked nearly everywhere and there's no sign of him!" Tooth exclaimed,

"He's not in his room?" Jack asked

"Umm…." Tooth started,

"You did knock on his door right?" Jack asked,

"No….. not really" Tooth said sheepishly.

"Why not?" Jack asked,

"We were panicky… first you vanished then Jamie!" Tooth burst out.

"Oh right, now can I get back to sleep?" Jack asked looking at the large clock above Sandy's door which read 4:34 AM,

"Oh… Yes of course…. See you later Jack" Tooth smiled as Jack closed the door muttering about that pesky fairy. He climbed back over to his bed and heard more knocking this time at the room next door.

"Jamie?" Jack asked,

"Mhm?" Jamie replied,

"Need you to just go next door for a minute" Jack replied,

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Jamie asked,

"So that you can appear to have slept in your room last night" Jack replied,

"Okay" Jamie replied and Jack grabbed a couple bits of Jamie's clothes and put them delecatly on, then he picked Jamie up bridal style and opened the large door revealing a balcony which was stark white, the only balcony to be covered in snow, Jack used the wind to push him and Jamie onto Jamie's balcony and walked into Jamie's room, placing him down on the bed then whispering that he'd be outside and Tooth was at the door.

Jamie got up and walked (As best he could) To the door and pulled it open, to reveal Tooth standing there,

"Hey Tooth" Jamie said sleepily rubbing one eye with a sleeve of his T-Shirt.

"Oh Hey Jamie" Tooth smiled as if she expected someone else.

"Whats with the early wakeup call?" Jamie asked,

"Its Just that Jack went missing then so did you, we thought something had happened, then I found Jack in his room, and he said you'd probably be here, so I thought I'd check!" Tooth said this very fast so Jamie only caught the occasional words

"Right" Jamie replied, "I'm gunna sleep now"

"Oh yes of course!" Tooth smiled, "Breakfast is at 9!"

With that Jamie closed the door and saw Jack still waiting outside,

"She's gone!" Jamie told Jack and suddenly they seemed to have been summoned to Jack's room, because in a blink they were back and Jamie was once again cuddling into Jack, this time with some clothes on.

Tooth smiled as she fluttered down the hallway and into the globe room where the other members of the big four were waiting, drinking a large cup of very Strong coffee.

"Well there both safe" Tooth told them,

"Thought they'd be staying in the same room tonight" Bunny sniggered as North hit him over the head,

"Bunny, how much coffee have you had?" Tooth asked,

"8 Cups since you last asked!" Bunny replied,

"That was 40 minutes ago!" Tooth replied looking awe struck.

"Maybe we all need rest, Da?" North asked looking around at the Big four, from the coffee hyper Bunny to the tired Tooth.

"Agreed" Tooth replied as the Big four headed for their rooms once again, this time they stopped outside Jack's room, wondering if Jack was thirsty North walked along the corridor and grabbed a cold cup of Hot-Chocolate and placed it outside Jack's door for when Jack eventually left the security of his room.

Hours later Jamie pocked his head out of the door and noticed the cold cup picking it up he smiled and placed it next to Jack's bed, where the other teen was deciding what to wear. Jamie was frowning at this, Jack owned two outfits, his old Brown cloaked one, and his frosted Blue hoodie.

Jamie crept down the corridor, silently cursing Jack and his choice the night before. However Jamie didn't regret anything to do with it. He walked into the Globe room to find North standing looking at the lights on the globe, from what he'd heard from Jack, it was a favourite pass time for him.

"Mourin' North" Jamie smiled to the Large man who span around and laughed,

"Jamie!" North called, "Welcome to North Pole!"

"Thanks North" Jamie replied, as Jack appeared behind him

"Ah, Jack…. Need to talk to you" North smiled grabbing Jack by the hoodie and lifting him off the floor and walked off, Jack looking very displeased.

Jamie stood alone for another minute before Jack returned happy,

"Hey Jack!" Jamie called rushing over and pulling Jack into a hug,

"Hey Jamie, I just heard I'm teaching you about being a guardian, c'mon lets head to the training room, and on the way I can give you the talk"

"The Talk?"Jamie asked,

"Yeah, we just need to swing by my room first" Jack smiled as they walked, Jamie placed his fingers into a tight grip with Jack's and they walked inside Jack walked to a shelf and picked up a Russian doll.

"Every Guardian has a centre, your's must be important for Manny to choose you as a guardian" Jack told Jamie,

"What's your Centre?" Jamie asked and Jack smiled,

"Take a look at this" Jack passed Jamie the doll and Jamie smiled as he realised that the Doll was decorated like Jack, "This is how you see me?"

"Yeah?" Jamie asked,

"Quiet tough, but I'm not just tough" Jack smiled as Jamie pulled the doll apart to reveal another small doll inside, "I'm also Smart" Another layer came off, "And Fearless" Another Layer, "And Mischievous" Jamie revealed the last doll, "And at my centre…."

"Is a tiny wooden doll?" Jamie asked,

"What do you see?" Jack asked prompting Jamie to look at the doll,

"Your holding a snowball?" Jamie asked,

"And snowball fights are…?" Jack asked,

"Fun?" Jamie asked,

"Yes! That's what I bring into the world, Fun!" Jack called, doing a loop-de-loop in the air.

"So every Guardian has a centre?" Jamie asked,

"You bet" Jack replied,

"What is North's Centre?" Jamie asked,

"Wonder" Jack replied

"Tooth?" Jamie persisted

"Memory" Jack shrugged

"Bunny?" Jamie asked in awe

"Hope" Jack replied

"Sandy?" Jamie Smiled

"Dreams" Jack replied once again,

"So what now?" Jamie asked,

"Now? Now We train" Jack replied, once again taking Jamie's hand again as they left the room. Only stopping so Jamie could enjoy one last stolen Kiss from Jack.

**And scene! Thanks for all the reviews….. now for the next update….. I'm gunna need 80 Reviews in total….. Aren't I evil?**

**See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: To Fight Like a Guardian

**Well here is the Next Chapter…. Now for some fun…. Jack V. Bunnymund. Just to show how competent Jack is at Fighting, (And to show off to Jamie) **

**Note: I Have Absolutely no idea where this story is heading, unlike The rest of my stories, so lets just see where it goes…..**

**Chapter Eleven: To Fight Like a Guardian. **

Jack and Jamie walked slowly down the corridor, often dodging Yeti's or Elves so that they could steal an extra minute alone together, then all too soon they arrived at the training room, finding Bunny standing alone in the room, throwing his boomerangs at Dummies.

"Bunny?" Jack asked,

"Snowflake" Bunny replied

At this point Jamie had walked over to one of the sides, knowing how (Apparently) easy it was for the two Immortals to enter into a fist fight

"I thought I was given the training room to use today?" Jack asked, looking at him in mock worry

"And I'm here to help, a kid needs to know his mentor is capable to fight" Bunny replied smiling,

"I Already know" Jamie called but Jack ignored him,

"Don't worry… He'll still be in one piece when I'm finished" Jack replied,

"Oh, gettin' Cocky are ya?" Bunny asked, putting away his boomerangs as Jack tossed his staff to Jamie, who could only watch as the two guardians walked closer to each other, gave them a bow and then started.

Bunny was the one to make the first move, he brought a fist around to try and leave a blow onto the side of Jack's head, but instantly one of Jack's hand blocked it while his fist tried to hit into Bunny's chest, Bunny managed to block by stopping his attack, before Jamie knew it Jack was on the offensive, launching a kick at Bunny who blocked by grabbing Jack's legs, however Jack managed to elbow Bunny to his head, causing him to yelp and drop Jack.

Jack then proceeded to (Lazily) block any attack's Bunny tried. Then they started doing far more complex moves, which Jamie watched in awe, then he noticed the buzzing of wings as Tooth arrived, looking tired.

"Their great fighters aren't they?" Tooth asked Jamie who nodded,

"Don't worry, Jack'll go easier on you than that, he only does the tough stuff with someone he knows can handle it" Tooth smiled,

"So it will be less….. Less…" Jamie started,

"Dangerous, Deadly?" Tooth asked, "Defiantly, plus with Jack's… feelings, it will make it far less dangerous"

"Oh good" Jamie looked relived then noticed Bunny had started to use his boomerangs and Jack had got his hand on his staff, they were now sharing attacks, Bunny's boomerangs bouncing around the room and clashed against his staff and were bounced backwards, landing on either the floor or upper balcony, where Jamie noticed Sandy standing watching the fight progress.

After another twenty minutes, the fight ended, Jack had managed to pin Bunny down using ice. Then Both had vanished Tooth muttering about them needing to relax and unwind, Jamie frowned at an image that appeared in his head, however dismissed it, Jack loved HIM not Bunny.

Half an hour Later, Jack returned towelling his hair, and Jamie understood, he'd just had a shower.

"Hey Jack!" Jamie called looking around, Bunny was clearly still showering, Tooth had things to do and Sandy had vanished after the fight ended,

Jack smiled as he walked over, their lips meeting again as they always did when greeting one another.

After a minute they parted smiling to one another as they left the room, leaving a very shocked Bunny (Who seemed to arrive just after Jamie looked around) to stare as they left the room,

"…" Bunny muttered as he watched them walk off, Hand-in-hand. He then decided what to do, Tell North.

So Bunny raced off, towards the globe room, arriving to find Tooth talking with Sandy but no sigh of North.

"And…. Well he'll just have to stay here then!" Tooth was saying,

"Any clue where North is?" Bunny asked,

"Down in the workshop, apparently an elf destroyed two dozen toys down there, so he's not to be disturbed." Tooth replied,

"Oh, this Is just great.. I find Snowflake and the new kid in an embrace and I can't even get North to punish them!" Bunny replied,

Sandy frowned, a question mark appeared over his head,

"Why would they punished?" Tooth asked

"Romantic Relationships involving Guardians are…" Bunny started,

"Allowed…. Its just we're too busy to have one, so we tell everyone else their forbidden" Tooth replied smiling, several of her miny fairies falling to the floor in swoons imagining Jack Frost kissing another boy.

After half an hour arguing, then realising Christmas Eve was in three days, the three Guardian's started panicking and heading to their realms, To make a special Present for Jamie and Sophie.

At This point Jack and Jamie walked into the room, sighing in the tranquil quiet that seemed to exist so rarely that it was more valuable than gold.

"So what happens on Christmas eve?" Jamie asked,

"Depends on the time" Jack replied, "At 6 PM, Tooth arrives, followed by Bunny and Sandy, I leave at 8 to coat the world in snow and North leaves just behind me. I'm first point of call if anything happens, I deal with it then return to making it snow across the world, if it's too serious, Bunny and Sandy come to help, leaving Tooth to watch the Glove"

"what time do you arrive back?" Jamie asked,

"Bout 3 AM on Christmas morning, North arriving back at 5" Jack replied, "The Guardian's all stay up that night, watching the globe all night, it's the only night that Sandy takes off, he stays using the globe to send people to sleep."

"So I'm gunna be watching the globe then?" Jamie asked,

"Hm?" Jack asked, "Oh no, your with North, he likes to have the new Guardian by his side, a sort of bonding season between Guardian Leader and Guardian"

"Oh, okay" Jamie smiled, "Mind if I spend the rest of the day with Sophie?"

"Knock yourself out" Jack replied, knowing he needed to make a present for Jamie and Sophie.

"Thank's Jack" Jamie smiled running out of the room, Leaving Jack alone to think what To make for them, then the inspiration came, he rushed to his room and grabbed his crafting tools, starting to craft out the detailed figure. And placing the inscription upon the words, he smiled as he looked at it, one of his finest works of art, he then started on Sophie's smiling as he crafted a laughing Girl on Jamie's back as they watched A Christmas tree being lighted.

Jack then looked at a book, Historic meanings of names. He decided to look up Jamie's new surname, just out of curiosity…

_Falkor: (Latin meaning: Brave Believer)…._

Brave…. Believer…. That really narrowed it down, and Jack smiled, he knew Jamie's centre, just as he was sure Manny and North knew….. now to let Jamie figure it out.

**Well theres another chapter, hope you liked, next chapter will be Christmas Eve and (In Natural Guardian fashion) all hells going to break loose.**

**If your confused about his name, I found it on a site I can't remember the name of but will come back to me eventually. **

**Next Chapter will come at 92 Reviews….. Until then :)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Center

**As you can see, I made this chapter more about Jamie and the Guardians than intended, NEXT Chapter will see Jamie's fist battle with the Guardians…..**

**Chapter Twelve: The Centre**

Jamie frowned as he walked out of Jack's room. Today was the third day in a row he had fallen asleep next to Jack and awoken to find him missing. The first day he'd panicked only to be told by Tooth he'd had to go home to do 'Jack Stuff'.

Jamie still frowned at the expression, 'Jack Stuff', wondering what It meant he decided to try and follow Jack for the rest of the day, which had resulted in Jack searching for him the entire day. The Second day, he'd followed instructions left by Jack, _Relax and Enjoy yourself!_, So Jamie had spent the entire day with Sophie.

But today he'd get his answer's even if he had to bribe them out of another Guardian, he walked towards the globe room finding Jack with North both sitting in a chair, backs to him, he noticed that he could hear what they were saying,

"Come on Jack!" North called, "You've been avoiding him for days… he will be getting worried!"

"Its Just…. Something Bunny said" Jack replied, "I ruined their lives, if I hadn't gone to stay with them, then Jamie would still be alive and Sophie would have her brother still…. I ruined everything."

"Jack… Listen, you did great thing for Jamie, he is immortal know, and Sophie can enjoy life with us!" North replied,

"But she'll never have a proper family…. And its all down to me" Jack replied, standing up and walking off,

"Might as well come out little one, I know your there" North called to Jamie, who looked shocked before walking out of the doorway, "Come sit with me!"

Jamie nodded and sat down letting North smile at him, "What is troubling you?" North's word shocked Jamie out of his thoughts.

"It's just… I hate thinking that I'm making Jack unhappy" Jamie replied, looking at North

"Jamie Bennett Falkor!" North boomed, "You know that's not true, Jack cares more for you than his duty as Guardian!"

"But what he just said…." Jamie started,

"Is just the shadow of guilt, Would you still have gone to Fair without Jack?" North asked,

"Yeah…." Jamie asked,

"Then you would still have died, and Maybe Manny not make you immortal…. Meaning you not become Guardian and Sophie is sent to live with Parents" North replied,

"When will Jack realise that?" Jamie asked

"When you believe he will" North replied, smiling slighty at one of the words,

"That reminds me, North, I need help….. I can't work out my centre… is it possible I.. don't have one?" Jamie asked looking worried.

"Hmm, Very well…. What Makes you… you, That is what your centre is… so ask yourselves … what brought you to Guardians?" North asked,

"Jack did…" Jamie relied,

"No…. What made you special?" North asked,

"I was the first to see Jack… and the last believer in the world…." Jamie replied, North smiled and nodded, "But I was the first to believe in him…. Wait"

"Da?" North asked,

"Believe…. That word keeps appearing…." Jamie replied frowning in concentration, "My centre is believing….."

"DA!" North called out smiling widely, "You are known as Fabler*"

"I haven't heard of him…." Jamie frowned,

"The Fabler is the one who writes all the stories about The Immortals…. He is the one who makes people believe in them…. In themselves… his tales are passed to Sandy, who spreads them out to the world writers, who then write the stories, which are published and read to children… keeping the belief alive forever!" North told him,

"Jack and Bunny mentioned something about each Guardian uses a weapon, what is the Fabler's weapon?" Jamie asked,

"Hard to say….." North replied, "The Fabler uses his book most of all, to control the powers of the Immortal he is writing about…. So I would say his book is his weapon"

"So if I was writing about Bunny?" Jamie asked,

"You would Gain all of Bunny's powers for a short while…. Only Man In Moon is immune to Fablers power" North nodded

"So I could use Jack's power?" Jamie asked, thinking of all the fun he could have.

"You could, but I wouldn't…. Jack is very dangerous" North replied, "Lose control of emotions…. BOOM! Blizzard of 68' All over again"

"So Jack needs to keep calm all the time?" Jamie asked

"Only when holding staff" North replied smiling slightly,

Jamie nodded and stood up, "Not so fast!" North called,

Jamie sat down and watched as North's facial expression changed to deadly serious, "Jamie… you and Jack…."

"Don't say we can't go on… please…. I need him" Jamie told North

"Hmm, Not what I was going for" North replied, "I Am giving you my blessing to continue…. Guardians need it to keep by rules"

"Oh… I need to… go…. Find Jack" Jamie was a little shocked of North telling him he was happy with them being together

North nodded and Jamie jumped up, suddenly North passed him a parcel, and nodded, Jamie opened it up and smiled, a writing book. Which when he concentrated on it, followed him around, writing a grand tale of Jack Frost, protecting the Children of the World from the dark Pitch Black.

He found Jack blasting a Dummy inside the training room, alone.

"Jack" Jamie called and Jack looked around, Jamie could see Frozen tears on the floor around Jack and the signs pointed to the fact Jack had been crying for some time,

"Jamie i…. I ruined your life…." Jack told him, Jamie sighed and walked over pressing his lips to Jack's and taking his hand in his own Jamie whispered to him….

"I Don't care, now you are my life" Jamie smiled as he looked at Jack and Jack smiled,

"What about Sophie?" Jack asked,

"We'll work something out when she's 18" Jamie replied, "She can move to New York…. Start working as an Author for my stories… become rich and have a family, coming here for Christmas and Easter with her family"

"And how would she explain to her partner?" Jack asked a grin appearing on his face,

"Oh By the Way… My Brothers Immortal and Writes all this stuff, but you can't see him unless you believe in him" Jamie replied,

"And he's part of an immortal group called the Guardians, who protect Children against evil's like the Bogeyman" Jack added, the pair now laughing as they continued

"Oh and My Brothers Dating Jack Frost" Jamie finished smiling as Jack and he shared a laugh, waiting for the night to come as they watched Christmas draw ever closer, unaware the Guardian's had been watching them, all smiling as too was Manny.

**And Scene! **

**So then, little bit of Bonding there between Jamie and North, **

**Looking for 105 ( :O Can I get that High?) Reviews for the next Update! **

**Till Then!**

*If that's the wrong name for it blame Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas Eve

**When I wrote 105 Reviews…. What I meant was 102….. so here is your update…. Now It's time for Christmas. Hope you enjoy! (Plus as compensation for my mistake… there's a little… fruit… in this chapter….)**

**Chapter Thirteen: Christmas Eve**

Jamie walked into the room, looking at the Globe Noticing Bunny, Tooth and Sandy waiting for him,

"Jamie!" Tooth called, smiling.

"Hey Tooth, what's going on?" Jamie asked, forgetting what Jack had told him days before,

"We're globe watching" Bunny replied, "Where's the lile Ankle Bitter?"

"Sophie's still in her room, she's not stopped crying…." Jamie replied,

"I'll go get her!" Bunny called rushing out, leaving Jamie standing there,

An Hour Later, Bunny still hadn't returned, and Jamie was starting to get worried, he had noticed some lights flickering in France, and noticed that Jack's little blue dot, was bouncing around France, lights re-appearing, Jamie smiled, Jack was busy again.

After another Hour Bunny returned, alone.

"Lille Ankle bitter…. Kept running…. Around…. Workshop" Bunny told them, panting for breath.

"Where is she now?" Jamie asked,

"Asleep" Bunny replied, "Hang on, look, Jack need's help!"

Jamie spun around and noticed Jack's dot flashing, He instantly tapped his foot and a portal appeared, he jumped down followed by a call of, "Show off!"

When he arrived he saw something to make his blood run cold….

Fire.

Fire everywhere.

He could see children in the rooms, smoke pouring out of the windows, Jack bouncing around, trying to stop the fires, while a Red headed spirit laughed, watching the frantic Guardian save children and parents alike, getting burnt constantly and coughing, Jamie frowned, concentrating, sending the message (He'd been taught how to by Jack) to the globe, that they both needed help, Immediately.

After five seconds Bunny, Tooth and Sandy appeared looking around, they saw the fire and immediately jumped to work, Jamie making sure that he got every detail written in the book, making it seem ten-times as amazing as it actually was, he then noticed the Flame using spirit land in front of him, drawing forth a staff and pointing it at Jamie, a burst of flame charging straight at him, he dodged and then flipped the page turning it to Jack's, a wooden staff appearing in front of him.

He let his book float behind him and grabbed the staff, sending off a torrent of ice to counter the attack, the two elements clashed and created a trail of steam, Jamie smiled as the eyes of his opponent widened at Jamie's ability to use another's power.

"The Fabler…." The Fire spirit muttered, the voice sounding masculine, however he had long Ginger hair, and Gold eyes.

"That's right" Jamie replied, creating a gust of wind, blasting the figure backwards, he slammed into a wall and collapsed to the floor, Sandy's dream sand knocking him out, leaving him out cold

"Well that was eventful" Jack called to Jamie, who smiled,

"How much more….?" Jamie asked,

"Just France and Britain…." Jack called, Jamie noticing Jack's hoodie was stained with Black soot while the families around him embraced each other.

"Good luck!" Jamie called, as Jack flew off, Jamie noticed it started snowing and then he was suddenly back in the Globe room, He spent the next hour watching the globe, making sure all the lights were on.

He felt it at the back of his neck first, the cool breeze that signalled Jack's arrival, followed by a small amount of coughing, he turned to watch as Jack landed in the hall, he looked around, Bunny and Tooth were on the other side of the globe, Sandy on a lower level of the workshop, he walked over to Jack and pressed his lips to Jack's, He could smell smoke on Jack as well as taste it on his lips,

"You need to shower" Jamie told Jack.

"Hmm, defiantly" Jack replied smiling as Jamie looked at him,

"Maybe you need one now?" Jamie asked,

"Fine, Back in a while." Jack replied, giving Jamie a checky wink,

"Hey Tooth, there nothing to do now is there?" Jamie asked,

"No! we were all just about to head to grabb the gifts!" Tooth called and Jamie smiled rushing after Jack…..

He found Jack just getting into the shower, he crept into the room and grabbed Jack's hoodie and trousers, followed by his pants and threw them a little way away, creeping up behind Jack, desperately trying to finally get one over on Jack.

"Jamie…" Jack smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd give you an extra present, as it is Christmas" Jamie replied, seductively.

"Really…. Here of all places?" Jack asked smiling slightly noticing Jamie throwing his clothes to lay next to Jack's

"Any place is good enough, as long as it's with you" Jamie replied walking into the shower, noticing the smoky smell had vanished, he felt the cool water falling all over his body, as he wrapped his lips around Jack's once more.

"How … do… you… want… to… do … this?" Jack asked in between kisses,

"Anyway…. You… can" Jamie replied following suit as he continued to kiss Jack.

Jamie felt himself start to lift off the ground as Jack's arms held him up, the arms started to move as Jack leant Jamie against a wall, he then felt the sensation of Jack inside him again, he wrapped his legs around Jack's waist as Jack withdrew slightly before moving in once again, in the one hit, Jamie realised (Through a flow of pleasure) That Jack had instantly hit his prostate.

After a few more thrusts, Jamie realised that although it was the same as last time, he wanted more… "Jack… please… Faster"

Jack smiled and nodded and started, his movements becoming faster until Jamie was calling out in pleasure, after more hits of the prostate, They both came once more… Jamie leaning on Jack's torso.

"Hey Jamie?" Jack asked,

"Hmm?" Jamie replied, complete bliss in his voice

"I'm going to need another shower now" Jack replied smiling as Jamie noticed what Jack meant, seeing the liquid on Jack's chest and Jamie blushed furiously.

**(With North)**

North had just flown over the area where the fire had been, leaving the gifts under (What remained) of the Christmas tree's, he then flew off, wondering who could have caused so much hurt to so many innocent children. He smiled as he realised that Jack must've stepped in, as there was frost all over the place, seeming like it was fighting with something.

North flew out of Paris and towards his next location, ready to drop off more presents before heading back to find what was going on….

**And Scene! **

**Well I'm going to need 110 reviews for the next Update… which features the punishment of the Mysterious Flame Spirit that attacked Jamie and the Children… Maybe Jack'll go easy on him….**

**Until then!**


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas

**Yay For the Update! Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter Fourteen: Christmas**

It was Christmas day and the party was in full swing, Jamie had yet to find Jack, who had vanished after their antics, then he saw it, the tufted of white hair, the cold gust of wind, the arrival of Jack Frost.

Jamie looked wide eyed at Jack's attire, gone was the charged hoodie and brown pants, instead he wore a Blue zip up jacket with a blue hood, a white T-Shirt and Navy Blue trousers. He looked (In Jamie opinion) Better than ever, as he crashed down on the floor looking at them all gathered there, the Yeti's, Elves, Eggs and Guardians.

"Sorry, Got Caught by a Rather Nasty piece of work, sent me to the east Wind, had to ride that the entire way back, slow thing" Jack told them all, and they nodded, understanding his apology.

"Don't worry, your in time for Presents!" North called and Jamie moaned, him being on the naughty list meant no presents… so he'd just have to watch the others opening gifts.

"Good, I'll go grab mine and Jamie's" Jack called rushing off to his room,

"What does he mean?" Jamie asked,

"Each Guardian gives gifts to one another, Jack always make…. Well you'll see" North told him, and after ten minutes Jack returned carrying a stack of boxes and a bag, Jamie smiled recognising the presents he was _Going _to give them to the Guardians, before he died, then he saw it, the Bright Gold hair following Jack.

"Presents!" North called, the Guardians all smiled as they walked out of the globe room and in through a door that Jamie had been sure hadn't been there before.

When he saw what was behind it he gasped, An old style living room, a fire burning in an old stone fireplace, wooden floors and walls covered with decorations, and a large tree where presents sat and Jack lay the boxes and sack on the floor, the Guardians all taking a seat followed by Sophie.

"Ready Jamie?" Jack asked smiling,

"But the…." Jamie started and North's booming laugh interrupted him,

"Naughty list not count for Guardian" North told him smiling, grabbing a large sack and tossing Boxes to each of the guardians, while tooth let her fairies carry a small boxes to the Guardians, Bunny dropping boxes into holes and they appeared next to the Guardian.

Sandy used his dream sand to send the gifts to the guardians, while the wind carried (Very carefully) Jack's gifts to each of them, Jamie noticed Sophie sitting between him and Jack looking at the sack of gifts,

"Go on you can do it if you like" Jamie whispered to Sophie who jumped up and started throwing the gifts to everyone, Jamie then looked around, his pile of gifts, was the same size as everyone else's. he smiled as North Grabbed Jack's present and opened, there was a large ice sculpture of North standing holding his swords, with a large grin on his face, elves on his shoulder. Jamie smiled as he watched everyone opening their gifts, Tooth buzzing around looking at her gift and electric tooth brush,

"People actually clean their teeth with this?"

"Yeah" Jamie replied smiling as Tooth looked at it, he smiled as he watched everything going on, once all the presents the guardians all sat there smiling as Sophie sat and played with her toys.

"Having fun?" Jack asked Jamie as he smiled,

"Defiantly, what's happening to that Spirit?" Jamie asked,

"He's being dealt with tomorrow, along with some other people who threaten Children Lives…." North replied

"Oh, what are we going to do?" Jamie asked,

"Probably Banishment" Tooth told him as she looked at the Cookies North had made.

"What do we do?" Jamie asked,

"What you mean?" North asked,

"How do we tell him?" Jamie asked,

"We hold Guardian Court, Guardians sit down, Listen to problems of spirits and deal with troublesome Spirits" North replied,

"So where does it take place?" Jamie asked, thinking he sounded childish asking so many questions,

"Guardian Throne room" Bunny replied, the Guardians all had fun looking at their new gifts and enjoying the company of the others, waiting for North to make the call, which at 2 AM Came,

"Right, We need sleep, Guardian's need to look awake when in court!" North boomed and Jamie awoke looking at Jack, upon whose shoulder he'd been resting.

"Agreed" All the Guardian's yawned as they rushed off, Jamie carrying Sophie as they walked to Sophie's room, Jamie left Sophie tucked under the blanket.

"She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping" Jack told Jamie who smiled,

"Defiantly" Jamie replied smiling as he once again rested his hand on Jack.

"Come on, Court is really boring and makes you want to sleep through the whole thing" Jack replied, "And it goes on for over 10 hours"

"Ouch" Jamie smiled as Jack leaned in, whispering

"Happy Christmas Jamie"

"Same to you Jack" Jamie replied smiling as their lips met.

**Well theres the update :) Hope you enjoyed **

**The Gifts: **

**To Jack: Tooth Polish (Tooth), Wooden Puzzle Cube (Sandy), Decorated Egg (Bunny), Ice Cream Maker (Jamie and Sophie) and Large box of Mint Cookies (North)**

**To Tooth: Electric Tooth Brush (Jamie and Sophie), Decorated Egg (Bunny), Baby-Tooth Ice Sculpture (Jack), Large Box Tooth-Paste Cookies (North), Wooden Moodle Guardians (Sandy)**

**To Sandy: Mint Floss (Tooth), Decorated Eggs (Bunny), Childhood Dream Book (Jamie and Sophie), Large box of Sandy Shaped Chocolate Cookies (North), Dream-Sand Ship Ice Sculpture (Jack)**

**To Bunny: Chocolate Flavoured Floss (Tooth), Egg Guardian Ice Sculpture (Jack), Chocolate Fountain (Jamie and Sophie), Christmas is better Sign (North), Wooden Paint Brush (Sandy). **

**To Jamie: Strawberry Floss (Tooth), Heart Ice sculpture (Jack), Decorated Egg (Bunny), Complete Compendium of Spirits of the World (North), Quill Pen Set (Sandy), Coffee injected Chocolate (Sophie).**

**To Sophie: Banana Floss (Tooth), Snowball fight Ice Sculpture (Jack), Decorated Egg (Bunny), Toy Dolly + House (North), Wooden 'Keep Dreaming' Sign (Sandy), Book Of Wonder (Jamie)**

**To North: Cookie dough Flavoured Floss (Tooth), Sword-wielding North Ice Sculpture (Jack), Decorated Egg, With words, Easter is Awesome (Bunny), Wooden Sculpture tools (Sandy), Large box of Mother Special Cookie dough and secret recipe (Jamie and Sophie).**

**Those were tough to dream up (Apart from Jack's gifts… ice Prince and all…. )**

**120 Reviews for Update…**


	15. Chapter 15: Guardian Court

**Well I'm in a grump…. Got a Final Chapter of a really good story…. They Had JACK Kill JAMIE, North and Bunny…. I Stopped reading after they Killed Jamie and skipped to the Author Note, Which said that they'd 'Skip the Gore of killing North and Bunny' As if Killing Jamie was only a throw away… RANT OVER!**

**Now We can meet a new Villian, Mr. T Darkness….. Let us see how they deal with him**

**Chapter Fifteen: Guardian's Court**

Jamie awoke to find Jack giving him a little shake, "Come on, You need to get ready, the cue is already a mile long"

"What?" Jamie asked, forgetting about Guardian's court,

"Remember?" Jack asked, pointing at the line which was visible from their room,

"Oh Guardian Court…." Jamie then looked up a Jack, "Why are you wearing an Ice Crown?"

Jack smiled as Jamie pointed at it, "Each Guardian wears a crown, You have one too" Jack passed Jamie a golden crown, it had words engraved on the sides, in a flowing pattern, Jamie jumped up and threw on his clothes, he then turned to Jack who placed the crown on his head and smiled,

"Lets go" Jack told Jamie, Who nodded and they walked out, through the door to the globe room where Jamie was surprised to see a cue of people waiting to see the Guardians, Yeti's standing in front of a large double doors that Jamie was sure used to be the Door to the room where they unwrapped the presents, the Two Guardians walked through the doors and Jamie gasped, a medieval style Throne room sat there, six large thrones at the opposite end of the hall.

Jamie looked at the Thrones, One was clearly made of Ice, the one next to it seemed to be wooden and have words calved into it, another appeared to have decorations of Teeth, the one next to it had Presents another had eggs while the final one seemed to be made of Gold Dream sand.

Jamie then noticed the Guardians had already taken their seats, leaving the two thrones on the right empty, Jack took the throne of ice while Jamie sat on the last chair and looked over, Seeing all the Guardians lined up there calmed him about most of them (All par Jack and Jamie) being weapon less.

"Ready?" North asked and all the guardians nodded, "Open the Door!"

With that the Guardian Court began.

Jamie frowned as he listened to some of the problems, surely the Guardian's didn't have to deal with all of these?

After hours of listening to problems, Both small (Name calling by sprits) and Large (Large scale attacks on younger Immortals by aggressive ones), Jamie knew many of the attackers from his book, they had been alive for many years. Jamie often enjoyed giving his own advise the doors closed and the Guardians looked at one another,

"We having break, 10 minutes" North called out and they all stood up, stretching their tired muscles.

"What's next?" Jamie asked Jack,

"Punishment for corrupt Spirits, Like the Fire one that attacked on Christmas." Jack replied, "which is why North's going to grab his swords and Bunny's Boomerangs"

Jamie smiled as he noticed they were alone, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Jacks, enjoying the brief contact before everything returned to normal, The Guardian's all sitting in their thrones this time North reading out the charges and Evidence, the Prosecuted Giving their side, if it didn't convince the Guardians, they'd be punished.

Most of those in front of them were sent to Exile for some years, some exiled for 10 years some for 500 Years.

Then Jamie saw the familiar Red hair as a Yeti pulled him inside, he didn't try to put up a struggle as he watched the Guardians look down on him,

"You are accused of setting fire to flat's, attempting to Kill children, Attacking a Guardian and endangering adult lives" North read out,

"I Agree I did all that" The Spirit replied,

"This means Exile for 500 Years!" Bunny told him,

"No" The spirit replied, "Or should I show them?"

Suddenly a burst of moonlight entered into the room, dissolving the spirit into dust.

_Get down, he freed the prisoners!_

Manny's voice shocked the Guardians, who all grabbed their weapons, the prisoners breaking into the room, each carrying their weapons.

"Here we go" Jack smiled To Jamie as he created an ice staff like Jack's, as the two stood to aside waiting for the Criminal Spirits attack, which came when they heard a large call of "Charge, down with the Guardians!"

North drew both his swords,

_You must Defend yourselves, make an Example of them…._

"That didn't sound like Manny" Jamie whispered to Jack who nodded,

"Sandy, Knock them out!" Jack called, the Guardian of Dreams nodded and created a cannon out of dream sand, It shot off a cannon ball and it exploded in a cloud of dream sand, knocking them all out.

"Why we do that?" North asked, Jack saw it in that second, the shadow behind North's eyes.

"Taint is in the room, Aren't you?" Jack called out and the pile of dust rose and formed into a figure, tall, lean and as plain as Pitch.

"Greeting's Jack… I thought we'd never have the chance to meet" Taint smiled to him

"Taint Darkness, I thought I saw you behind this, so you took over the mind of an innocent Immortal and bent it to your will?" Tooth shouted,

"No dear child, I didn't I only gave him what he wanted, Power!" Taint called, "Now you have finally given me what I wanted, I shall take my leave, pray that we never meet again, I have children to taint"

With that he became a cloud of dust and flew off,

"Who was he?" Jamie asked,

"Taint Darkness, the Spirit of Corruption" Jack replied, looking at the sleeping Criminals,

"We need to get them out of here, then finish Guardian Duty before we deal with Taint" North told the Guardians, who nodded,

"Exile Fields!" North called throwing a snow globe, the portal opened the Guardians all managed to get the criminals to the portal. Then they walked out onto a Balcony and smiled as they saw everyone clapping and cheering, after a while they walked back into the building,

"now We must deal with Taint" North called as they rushed towards The Sleigh.

**And scene!**

**Well there we go, Hope you enjoyed! **

**Next Chapter will be up at 130 Reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16: Tainting Purity

**Bah, Didn't want to break my streak, But Grrrrr and not getting enough reviews!**

**This Chapter intros several OC's, lets see what side their on!**

**now then lets get on with the story….**

**Chapter Sixteen: Tainting Purity**

The Guardians had spent days searching for the Elusive Taint Darkness, however with two members having only a couple of hours a day, due to Teeth and Dreams, it had become hard work, so the group had split into three 'teams'.

The First team was the short span Team, Tooth and Sandy. The Second team, The Holiday Team, Bunny and North, they were the ones scouting around quickly all over the place, many places and very quickly. The Final team, nicknamed the Love Team was Jack and Jamie, they would fly around on the wind, using Jamie's powers to detect any sign off Tainting, as well as Jack's power at determining where Taint was.

They were currently flying over Burgess, Jamie clutching onto Jack's back his book floating behind, they could see Sandy's dream sand floating around them, then Jamie pointed,

"Tainting!" Jamie called to Jack over the whistling of the wind. And Jack nodded, their direction changed at once, flying down towards the tainting, There they saw Taint fighting against Bunny and North, Jack landed and then Taint turned to face him,

"Jack Frost, Jamie Falkor… welcome, I trust you know my newest Corruptee's?" Taint asked, smiling as Jack realised,

"This is a trap" Jack told Jamie as North and Bunny advanced on them,

"Great, Now what?" Jamie asked, and Jack looked around, seeing Tooth and Sandy join Bunny and North,

"Now we flee" Jack replied, grabbing Jamie's hand and flying off,

"Where are we going?" Jamie called,

"To Visit Mother!" Jack called back as they flew forwards,

Jamie frowned, who could he mean?

They flew for hours until Jamie saw a lush meadow, which seemed to calm Jack.

They landed onto the floor, frost spreading from Jack's feet. They walked towards a large tree in the centre until a hooded figure blocked their path,

"Who Dares enter the field of the mother?"

"I, Jackson Frost, Prince of Winter" Jack told the figure, then Jamie saw the figure freeze,

"Prince of Winter, why do you enter the mothers domain?" The Figure asked,

"To Request what was once offered" Jack replied,

"Come with me" the Figure nodded, Jack and Jamie walked behind him, into the tree itself where Jamie gasped, looking around, the was a large House here!

"I'll let the Mother know that you've arrived" The Figure told Jack who nodded,

"Who is the Mother?" Jamie asked,

"Mother Nature, Queen of the Earth, Protector of the Seasons Spirits" Jack replied, sounding rather more regal than usual.

After five minutes the figure returned and walked out, not saying a word to either of the two boys. After another minute of silence a door opened and a women walked out, her long Blonde hair falling over her back and her Multicoloured eyes tracing everything.

"Jack!" She called,

"Mother" Jack bowed slightly,

"And who is this?" Mother asked,

"This is Jamie Falkor, The Fabler and… my partner" Jack replied, looking her into the eyes.

"Partner?" Mother asked, "Why not Bond with him?"

"We have not yet spoken of it" Jack replied, "But we need what you once offered me"

"Help?" Mother asked,

"Indeed, Taint Darkness has control over the minds of the Guardians, we need help freeing them" Jack replied,

"Taint?" Mother asked, "You fear what he may do to your mind aswell?"

"Naturally" Jack replied,

"Come Fabler, you need not keep quiet" Mother smiled, "Do you fear him?"

"Yes" Jamie replied, his tone one of upmost respect.

"Hmm, I like this one; you have got yourself a great partner, anyway. Back to the help, if you like I can assist in three ways" Mother told him, "One I can make the Potion to help remove Taint from the Minds of the Guardians"

"That would be useful" Jack replied inclining his head,

"Two, I can summon the Seasons, to battle alongside you" Mother added,

"Summer and I don't get on" Jack replied, "But I think it may work"

"Three, I will ride out with you, fighting alongside you, but it will come at a cost" Mother told them,

"What is the cost?" Jamie asked,

"Fear, or its bearer will return, he won't be as powerful but he will be back" Mother replied,

"Pitch?" Jack asked,

"Indeed, Pitch Black will rise to fight once more, now you can either have all three parts of my help or none, which will it be?" Mother asked,

"Where will Pitch rise?" Jack asked,

"He will rise to stand next to his brother in darkness" Mother replied,

"Brother in darkness?" Jamie asked,

"There are seven, Fear, Anger, Hatred, Corruption, Lust, Angst and Lies, each represented by an immortal, Pitch represents Fear while Taint represents Corruption." Jack told Jamie and Mother nodded,

"They weren't in my book" Jamie frowned,

"No, they wouldn't be, We like to keep them hidden until we must face them" Mother replied,

"And what's Bonding?" Jamie asked, prolonging the time Jack would have to consider whether it was worth Brining Pitch Back to have Mother fight by his side, along with the rest of the seasons.

"Bonding?" Mother asked, "Is the Immortals form of Marriage, the Two Immortals share vows and the become bonded for their entire life, which is, Forever"

Jamie looked at Jack who was frowning, as if he didn't think Jamie needed to know that,

"But there are conditions, one: You'll share everything, your memories, your dream, fears, nightmares everything like that, Two: You'll never be able to love anyone else…" Mother started,

"Unless your Cupid" Jack cut in,

"Yes, Cupid. And Three: You'll be able to speak telepathically" Mother replied,

Jamie frowned, the only reason he could see that Jack didn't want them bonding was because of his past, and fears…. But maybe he could convince him,

"Who would have to perform the ritual?" Jamie asked,

"The Master of either Spirit, seeming to be Me or Manny…." Mother spoke, "But enough Time-wasting, do you accept my help or not?"

"We…." Jack replied,

**Cliff Hanger!**

**Mwahahaha, do they accept the Help of Mother Nature? **

**Will the Guardians ever be free?**

**And will Jamie and Jack ever become Bonded?**

**Find out Next Time!**

**Next Update at 135 Reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17: Love

**Yay for the reviews! Maybe I should leave it on cliff hangers more often…. Mwhaha!**

**Anyway, feeling in a good mood, just enjoyed reading a chapter where Jack gets caught in bed with Jamie…. Poor Jack….**

**Anyways on with the story….**

**Chapter Seventeen: Love **

A Few hours later Jamie and Mother Nature were walking down a massive frosted Gardens,

"I Am surprised Jack has fallen in love, it is rare for a spirit of Nature to ever feel compassion, let alone love" Mother told Jamie who smiled,

"You could say I melted his Ice Heart?" Jamie asked, smiling as Mother chuckled,

"Indeed" Mother replied, "I Can already see why Jack fell for you, Your heart is pure…. Your Kindness, Unrivalled, and your presence is… comforting"

Jamie blushed and smiled, "Thank you"

"Now Jack has a surprise for you, he's waiting in there, tell him that I shall wait for you" Mother told him, bowing and walking off, towards a throne of four elements, fire, ice, Ground, and Grass.

Jamie turned to face the door, Behind which he could feel Jack waiting, he breathed in and walked inside to find himself a large ice room, Jack standing alone in the room, his back turned to Jamie.

"Jack?" Jamie asked, and Jack turned looking at him, looking serious.

"Jamie" Jack smiled looking at Jamie,

"Any reason for asking me to come here?" Jamie asked,

"I Thought we should talk" Jack told him, conjuring two chairs, which faced one another,

"ok" Jamie smiled sitting down, he looked Jack in the eye and saw something in there, something he'd not seen for a while, fear.

"I… I want to know what you think of Bonding" Jack told Jamie his hands together, while sitting forward,

Jamie blinked, Bonding? Wait… Was Jack about to…. He can't be….

"It… sounds different…" Jamie told him smiling slightly.

"Would you ever consider it?" Jack asked, looking serious.

Jamie thought for a second, about everything…. Considering everything, However, no matter how much he considered it, the one fact that he'd be with Jack forever made there only one choice… "Yes"

Jack smiled at him, "Jamie, wo…"

"Jack, Are you about to ask me to bond with you?" Jamie asked, and Jack gulped before nodding, sending Jamie's heart fluttering in his chest, he could Marry/Bond With his only love… he frowned, he would only love Jack…. He could never, ever be replaced.

"Jamie…." Jack tried to speak but Jamie threw himself into a hug with Jack, whispering into his ear,

"Yes"

As they parted Jamie found Jack smiling, they both seemed to be creating a glow, which illuminated the whole room,

"When can we Bond?" Jamie asked, looking hopeful.

"Whenever" Jack replied smiling,

"Today?" Jamie asked, wide-eyed.

"If you wanted to" Jack replied,

"I love you, I never want anyone else beside me but you" Jamie replied, then blushed, "And Of course, it'll make It easier to fight Taint and Pitch, we could fight as one"

"I best forge the rings then" Jack smiled walking to a wall where Jamie saw Jack remove a piece of Ice and then whisper something, the ice began to crack away and Jack withdrew two crystals from his pocket and started complex work at attaching them to the ice and making them into a pair of rings. As he worked, Jack explained why he'd been cautious, for Jamie being so young and having to deal with a 300 year olds problems

After five minutes Jack returned, holding his hand out for Jamie's they walked down a path, towards a large door labelled, _Clothing_

"Why are we going in here?" Jamie asked,

"You need to look smart for bonding, so a hoodie and tracksuit bottoms are hardly fit for the occasion." Jack replied, pulling Jamie inside,

After ten minutes Jack and Jamie walked outside, both wearing suits, Jack's was a light blue and Jamie's a Dark Blue. They walked along the path towards where Mother Nature had gone, they walked silently until they reached a large room, Mother Nature standing in there waiting a shrine behind her, five figures on there.

"Are you both ready?" Mother asked,

"I Am" Jamie said at once, smiling to Jack who nodded

"Then we can begin" Mother smiled, "Bonding has always been around, since the first immortals. You two now continue that tradition, do you accept each other as you see one another?"

"I Do" They said together,

"When you agree to this, your clans will link, The clans of Nature and Wisdom, do you accept this fact?"

"I Do" They both agreed.

"When you Bond, you will know all, see all they have seen, feel as they feel, dream their dreams. Do you accept this?"

"I Do" They agreed,

"Then Drink from the cup of Love" Mother smiled handing them a large cup, pink liquid filling it, Jamie took a drink first, followed by Jack,

"How do you feel?" Mother asked,

"Tired" They Both replied (Jack Yawning in half-way through the words)

"Then rest, my dear Children, I shall awaken you when it is time, and I now pronounce you, Bonded for Life" Mother smiled, they nodded and allowed sleep to overcome them, they collapsed down, asleep.

Mother looked at the rings, kneeling down she placed the rings on the fingers of the two boys, she stood up and smiled, walking around the two sleeping boys she headed off towards her own temple.

She walked inside and climbed up the stairs, there stood a large statue of all five members of the Nature clan,

Jack Frost, Prince of Winter stood at the Back, his staff in hand and familiar smile playing on his lips, no matter what was put up against him, he always overcame them.

Anabeth Spring, Princess of Spring, stood at the front, her mace in hand, a frown playing on her face, she always tried to outshine the others, failing miserably.

Holly Strang, Princess of Autumn, stood next to Mother Nature's Statute, her leaf blade sword in hand, avoiding detection of anyone but the four around her.

Richard Summers, Prince of Summer, stood the other side of Holly's, his bow in hand, ready to fire arrows as quickly as he could.

And her own, right in the centre, keeping balance between the four, who had always been at war with one another, though for some reason, none of them seemed to mind teaming up against Jack, though, that was maybe why Jack was her favourite (Though she shouldn't have one).

She walked over to a lever and pulled down, sending a signal to the three spirits, she walked out of the hall, sparing a glance for Jack Frost and Jamie Frost, she closed the door slightly As Moonlight seemed to appear over them, Manny gifting them his blessing.

she walked into the armoury, picking out her own sword, placing it in it's sheath and onto her waist, walking out of the room to wait, wait for the Nature Lords to ride along side each other once again…

**Hope you enjoyed…..**

**Lets hope for lots of reviews…. Please…. I'm going to need 153 Reviews… **

**Will the Spirits agree to work together?**

**What will the Other Spirits say when they learn of the bonding?**

**What has come of Sophie?**

**And what will the Guardian's say when they hear of it?**

**Find out Next time…..**


	18. Chapter 18: The Spirits of Nature

**Well I'm back… and…. Well not much to say so Enjoy!**

**Stuff in 'A' brackets are telepathic communication. **

**Chapter Eighteen: The Spirits of Nature**

**(At the Pole: Dungeons)**

The Four Guardians and Sophie sat there, looking scared, all they could remember about their time under Taint was that they'd fought Jack and Jamie, however anytime they brought it up, Taint smiled and laughed, now however when they saw him she was smiling,

"Maybe its time you found out what happened to your little friends" Taint smiled

"What did you do to them?" Tooth asked trying to fly, but failing miserably.

"What did I do?" Taint asked, "Why I did nothing, you are the ones who beat Jack Frost to death"

"What?!" Bunny exploded,

"Yes, even when he cried out for you to stop, you did not and then I was about to kill that little friend of his but you insisted he should cry over the body first, then you slit his neck, leaving them both for dead, laughing all the way" a Voice behind Taint called out, the Guardians all frowned,

"Brother? I thought you slain?" Taint asked

"I Was, however It appears Fear cannot be slain so easily" Pitch Black replied, smiling evilly.

**(Mother's Domain)**

After a few hours, Mother walked back into the large room where Jack and Jamie still lay, she shook them awake and informed them that the other members of the nature clan would arrive soon, within the next half hour.

They quickly reached the meeting hall, there stood a tall figure with long copper hair and piercing red eyes.

"Holly!" Mother called, she turned and smiled to her,

"Mother" Holly smiled, bowing slightly, She then saw Jack and Jamie, "Frost"

'Frosts' Jamie smiled in his mind, knowing Jack could hear him,

'If that's what you want to be called' Jack replied,

'I Didn't really like Falknor anyway, plus Jamie Frost, sounds sooooo cool!' Jamie replied,

'Frost is cool' Jack replied, smiling slightly,

"Enough talking you two" Mother smiled,

"They never said a word though" Holly replied,

"Just because you didn't hear them, doesn't mean they weren't talking" Mother replied as a huge gust of warm wind blew in, carrying with it a blonde haired and Green eyed spirit,

"Mother, Holly, Frost" He called to them,

"Summers" Jack replied, coldly

"Reece" The two women smiled to him walking over,

"Why is it I have been summoned? I unlike some, have an important job to do" Reece asked and Jamie immediately got the feeling he'd just taken a Jab at Jack,

'Hang On, Jack what's the titles for Bonded people?' Jamie asked,

'as far as I know, there aren't one' Jack replied, 'Though if you like you could just say I'm your Jack, as long as I can call you my Jamie'

Jamie blinked at this and then a memory came floating back to him,

_**Flashback**_

_Jamie sat on his bed, having finally convinced Jack to stay over that night Jack at next to him, though Jamie was only 12 at the time he knew he felt a strong connection to the winter spirit, _

"_C'mon Jamie, you need to rest" Jack was telling him, _

"_But you'll leave as soon as I sleep…." Jamie started to pout, and that was an instant ticket to get what he wanted, now knowing the true reason, _

"_I Won't, how about this, you settle down and I'll lie next to you and sleep, deal?" Jack asked, _

_Jamie furrowed his brow and nodded, laying back as Jack floated over and lay next to him, after an hour, Jack was 'asleep' and Jamie placed his arms around Jack, whispering, _

"_My Jack" _

_**End Flashback**_

Jamie blushed furiously at the memory, maybe Jack had seen it, 'Fine, you're my Jack and if anyone… anyone picks on you…. They'll have me to deal with'

'You'll need to get in line, Mother and Tooth have both already sworn that' Jack replied joking slightly,

'So Do you have a plan?' Jamie asked,

'For this? One, but its unlikely to work.' Jack replied,

'what is the plan….. Tell me… pweease?' Jamie asked, sending Jack an image of him pouting,

'We unite the 5 clans against them, the new moon is passing over head tonight, that's when another will break free, and when three are free at once, the other four are unleashed….' Jack told Jamie,

'What are the other clans?' Jamie asked,

'Well there's the Nature Clan, Wisdom, Holiday, Weather and Emotional' Jack replied, while watching Reece and Holly argue which season was the best.

'Oh… so do you know any of the other leaders?' Jamie asked,

'One or Two' Jack replied, 'One who owes me big time'

'Who?' Jamie asked,

'Cupid… She owes me for helping her…. Heh, shoot Bunny' Jack laughed,

'She shot Bunny with a love arrow?' Jamie asked laughing,

'Mhm, it started a relationship with one of the female Yeti's, great fun to watch, though when it wore off, not so much' Jack replied, smiling fondly of the memory.

They watched as a third spirit dropped into their midst, looking around, Noticing Jack standing with Jamie,

"Frost, By what right do you summon us here?" Rose asked,

"By the honour of the Mother" Jack replied,

"Oh and on what conditions?" Reece asked,

"The Fact that Taint Darkness and the Brotherhood of Darkness are gaining in power" Jamie growled, knowing that was what Jack was about to say, Mother walked over at that moment, smiling to Jamie,

"You argue the point well, both of you" She smiled to Jack and Jamie,

Jamie frowned as he looked at her, before he could've sworn she had Blonde Hair, but now it was more White than Blonde,

"I Can see you've noticed one of my Skills young one, I can change my form, to suit my own will" Mother smiled to him, to demonstrate she flicked a piece of cloth over her face and when Jamie looked up he gasped, there stood an exact replica (Staff and all) of Jack, though he knew Jack stood next to him,

"See?" Mother asked, almost perfectly mimicking Jack's voice, though Jamie could still tell it wasn't HIS Jack.

"Indeed, now… it's getting creepy, would you mind?" Jack asked, and the replica flicked the cloth over their head again and then Mother's features reappeared, smiling widely to Jamie.

"Right, so what are you answers?" Mother asked,

"You have yet to ask a Question" Reece replied,

"Will you stand with me, Jack and Jamie against the Brotherhood?" Mother asked,

"It might be a laugh, I'm in" Reece replied, "Plus I want to be right in the middle of the action when Frosty fails to win"

"Haha" Jack replied, frowning.

"If Mother is going then so shall I" Holly called at once

"As do I, Nature must stand as one when Darkness threatens us" Rose stood tall, "Plus…. I might be able to help in other ways"

"Such as?" Jamie asked,

"By the Way, who in the name of the Mother are you?" Reece asked, looking at Jamie, and frowning,

"I Am Jamie Bennett Frost, Guardian of Belief also known as the Fabler" Jamie told Reece,

"The Fabler?" Rose asked falling over, "Why are you here?"

"I'm with My Jack" Jamie replied feeling Jack inwardly grin at the phrase,

"Why hang around with him, he's so cold, you need someone hot like me" Reece smiled,

"Buzz off Summers, He's mine" Jack replied, drawing out his staff,

"ENOUGH!" Mother called, "Now then, Jack and Jamie, go rally the Emotion clan, Reece and Rose head to the Holiday Clan, Holly you can go for the Weather clan, I shall ask Manny if he will assist, we must stand United in this time of Uncertainty"

"Agreed" The four spirits said at once,

"What of your other Guardians, O Fabler?" Holly asked,

"Me and Jack are the only ones left, Taint has the other four" Jamie replied,

"JACK FROST IS A GUARDIAN?" Reece roared,

"Take it up with Manny" Jack replied frowning,

"Oh I will, What is your, Core is it?" Reece asked,

"Its Centre" Jack scowled, "And I am The Guardian Of Fun and Prince of Winter"

"Winter, ha!" Holly smiled, "Is nothing but a cold period between mine and Rose's"

"Or you two is a gap between mine and Reece" Jack replied

"How dare you!" Rose called as the three other spirits drew out their weapons and Mother grabbed Jamie and pulled him back,

"Here they go again" She muttered as the three went Charging at Jack, who jumped out of the way and flew up, followed by the other three, who after five minutes came crashing down, lightning Grounding off of their bodies.

"I Warned them" Jack shrugged as Mother shot him a glare,

"Hmm, Very well, you best get to your mission, if you allow it we shall meet up at the Ice Palace in two days to commence the Assult upon the dark Brotherhood that has plagued our land for too long" Mother smiled to Jack who nodded,

"Ready Jamie?" Jack called and Jamie smiled waving to Mother as he flew off hand firmly grasped in Jacks.

"They Never Learn" Mother smiled looking down at the defeated spirits in front of her, "No Matter how much you fight Jack he always wins"

With that she looked to where the moon sat, "Be ready old friend, the time draws near once more"

**And Scene!**

**Hope you enjoyed**


	19. Chapter 19: Guardian's work

**Hehe, Just Flamed (Along with Ecrilthir) That story where Jack kills Jamie…. Made Ecrilthir feel sick (Considering the story is T, yet contains gore)…. We both did a team Flame…. Even a couple of his friends felt ill after reading it….. Anyways….. End of Talk.**

**There is a reason I didn't give an Review count, as I have reached 100+ Follows, I decided that was enough to give a free Chapter…. But it was still awesome of you to review :D. **

**Enough from me, here's what you really want: **

**Chapter Nineteen: Guardian's work.**

As Jack and Jamie flew Jamie decide to look through Jack's memory's though after whizzing through 50 years, only seeing the most important bits, Jamie decided no more… he couldn't bare it, people constantly walking through his Jack…. Ignoring him…. Leaving him alone.

As they landed Jamie gasped Cherubs flew all around him, bows and arrow in there hands, completely blanking them, as if they weren't there. Then a large fairy flew out, screaming,

"JACK!"

"Cupid, Slow down!" Jack called as the large fairy collided with him, sending him backwards,

"Jack, You came, you came, you came!" Cupid shrieked and Jamie decided to make cupid aware Jack wasn't alone,

"You must be Cupid" Jamie smiled looking at the Pink and Red fairy looked up at him,

"Your…. Jamie Alexander Bennett… Wait… No your not…. Your Jamie Bennett Frost, Bonded of Jackson Overland Frost!" Cupid called looking up at him in awe.

"I Am" Jamie replied smiling

"Welcome to the Love Palace, now Jack…. You did come to see me right?" Cupid asked,

"I Wouldn't come for any other reason" Jack replied,

'Liar' Jamie replied in his mind, which made Jack smirk,

'Corse, Cupid's the Master or Mistress of Love, she knows I only love you' Jack replied

"Right, I doubt this is a social call Jack, you being a Guardian and all." Cupid replied,

"How did you?" Jack asked,

"Only the Clan masters and Guardians know about it" Cupid replied, "So what do you need?"

"I need help, big time" Jack replied.

"Whatever it is, I'm behind you" Cupid replied,

"What of your clan?" Jack asked, "Will they join us?"

"Why?" Cupid asked,

"Mother has sent for all Clans to unite, the Dark Brothers are at large, all seven" Jack replied.

"Then we stand behind you, when you need us?" Cupid asked,

"Meet at the Ice Palace tomorrow, I trust you can find it?" Jack asked,

"I Dare say I can" Cupid replied smiling as she flew off.

"She so Fancies you" Jamie joked with Jack who looked around,

"Cupid loves everyone who is in love, its why's she's had so many Bondings" Jack replied shrugging,

"C'mon there something we need to do" Jack told Jamie as they took flight, withdrawing a Snow globe from inside his hoodie,

"Another one?" Jamie asked smiling, "You stole another one?"

"Borrowed" Jack replied, throwing the globe at the two vanished appearing in the globe room at Guardian HQ.

"this is not good, only two lights, yours and Sophies…." Jack shook his head,

"I thought my belief didn't count now I'm a guardian?" Jamie asked,

"The Guardian of BELIEF" Jack replied, "Kinda in the job title"

"So what now?" Jamie asked,

"I Go to the Tooth Palace, Rally the Tooth Fairies, Baby Tooth can run things from the Ice Palace, Then we find where the Yeti's are hiding, I have a mini workshop they can use, and while I'm doing that you'll need to be making the dreams…. And after I have finished, I'll go spread some snow everywhere, try and get a flew of those lights back." Jack listed and Jamie nodded,

"And then tomorrow we fight?" Jamie asked,

"Yeah" Jack replied looking around, expecting Pitch to come from anywhere any-when.

"Right, what are we waiting for?" Jamie asked, as they flew off,

As they came close to the Magnificent Ice Palace that Jack called his home, they saw them, the Egg Guards and Yeti's waiting on the door step,

"What on earth?" Jack asked flying down,

"Jack do you speak Yetish?" Jamie asked,

In reply Jack spoke in Yetish, and Jamie grinned

"Which means?" Jamie asked,

"A Little bit, I can understand it, but not speak it so well" Jack replied,

After ten minutes of arguing with what appeared to be the Chief-Yeti the Yeti's walked inside the Ice Palace and started work and the Egg Guards went back to work,

"That makes things a hell of a lot easier" Jack smiled, leaning in to plant a small kiss on Jamie's lips as he made to fly off, only to come (What would have been, had she not swooned) Face-to-face with Baby Tooth.

Jack managed to catch her and slowly awoke her, "Hey Baby Tooth, need you to run things like Tooth Does, ok?"

Baby Tooth shrugged and flew off,

"Time to spread those dreams, And Snow" Jamie replied smiling, as he floated upwards on a massive dream cloud, and Jack flew off. Parting ways to try and save the life they loved…..

**(With the Guardian's)**

The Guardians all sat there, they could feel how few lights were on, they could feel how weak they were. However no matter how weak they were, they would Protect Sophie with their lives, keeping part of Jack and Jamie alive.

They sat there in a huddle around her, she was still crying from hearing the news of her brothers death, all over again. Even Bunny couldn't snap her out of it, Even his Cute Rabbit form (Which he'd been forced to retake up) wasn't making her smile, they knew sooner or later that she'd simply lose faith in them, as they killed him.

Then Pitch returned, "Got your memories back yet?"

The Guardians all scowled hiding Sophie from what they knew would come,

"Then Let us show you what you did" Pitch smiled, Creating a large vision

_**Vision**_

_Bunny and North were fighting against Taint as Jack and Jamie arrived to try and help, though when the two older Guardians turned around to face them, watched as the two frightend teens tried to flee, only to be caught by Sandy's whips and slammed the floor, _

"_Wait…. It us!" Jack tried calling before North kicked him hard in the ribs, followed by the other members of the 'Big Four', while Taint stood laughing…. Watching as Jack Frost cried out to the ones he once considered friends…. After a while he went silent and Taint ordered them to stand down, Jamie instantly jumping in front of Jack grabbing at his book, which North pulled from his hand and set on fire thanks to One of Bunnies eggs. At this point Jamie collapsed down next to Jack_

_After a minute of Jamie pulling Jack, trying to awaken him Tooth sighed and withdrew her sword, making ready to strike_

The Guardians all knew what was coming and closed their eyes, but that did not stop the sounds entering their ears.

"_Well done, now back to your home, We have more work to do" Taint called and they all ran off._

_**End of Vision**_

The Guardians were all crying as they looked up to see Pitch laughing,

"So Merciless, so weak…." Pitch smiled then his smile faultered as Golden Dream sand wove its way inside the room through a small crack, it covered the Guardians and whispered a few choice words…

"Make Ready, The Army comes"

The Voices were all to fermiliar to the Guardian's who's tears dried immediately and turned to grins,

"Sorry Pitch, seems you were wrong" North smiled,

"What?" Pitch asked as the dream sand floated towards him, creating a hand, which slapped him across the face, knocking him down, asleep.

The sand then formed into two figure, Jack and Jamie,

"Jack" Tooth whispered as the sand Jack looked at her,

"Listen, we don't have much time, too much to do…. The clans are uniting, be ready for one hell of a battle" Jack told Tooth who nodded,

"What of the teeth?" Tooth asked,

"And Toys!" North added,

"And My Eggs!" Bunny called while Sandy created an image of someone asleep.

"They're being delt with, Baby Tooth is looking after teeth, the Yetis are at work in my Palace, the Eggs are being made in the Warren and…." Jack started,

"I'm dealing with Dream" Jamie cut in, this immediately made Sophie look up.

"Jamie?" Sophie asked,

"Hey Soph, we'll have you out of there soon, Kay?" Jamie asked before the sand deformed, covering the Guardians and Sophie who instantly fell into a deep sleep, their greatest wishes each coming true. ….

**AND SCENE!**

**Mahwahaha, Aren't I evil? **

**Next Chapter will feature the Battle, but will the Guardian's be strong enough to help or will The Frost's duo plan fail? **

**Will all the Other clans Join?**

**And will Manny Himself come to fight?**

**Find out Next time**

**Need to reach 175 Reviews for the next Chapter…..**

**Until then!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Battle (Part 1)

**Well here it is, the next chapter of My Love, His Tears!**

**As you may have noticed this story is in sections (Or Arc's)  
Arc 1: Jack dealing with the Rape  
Arc 2: Jack and Jamie's Relationship blooms.  
Arc 3: Taint and the Clan's  
Arc 4: Possible? (You'll have to wait and see!)**

**Chapter Twenty: The Battle (Part 1)**

Jamie smiled as he awoke on the morning of the Battle, he knew that Jack was close by and by letting one eye flutter open he could see Jack laying next to him, he then heard the sound of people rushing around the castle and someone bursting in,

"Children, Awaken, you need to put on your armour and give the speech to rally us as one!"

"Yes Mother" They both replied smiling to one another as they got up and looked over at her, her hair was tied backwards and Her armour already on, She waved her hand and the wind carried two sets of Armour inside along with two crowns,

"We'll be out in a while" Jack bowed to her and she smiled walking out of the room,

"Jack I'm scared" Jamie told Jack as soon as the door was closed,

"I Know, but we're going to have to do this no matter what I'll be beside you" Jack replied kissing Jamie as he placed on his grieves and tightening them, he then grabbed his chainmail and threw it on, placing his crown on his head as he helped Jamie.

After ten minutes they were in front of the entire Army, all five clans standing there, looking up at them, the entire population of them standing there waiting for them to give the speech.

"Welcome" Jack called, Jamie standing beside him, "Today we face a foe the likes of which has not been seen in three Million years. The Dark Brotherhood of Darkness, the ones who we thought would never rise again. Though we were wrong, we shall stand united, we shall send them back into the abyss and teach them they can never hope destroy what we have created, they can never destroy us, for as long as there is us, we will fight them!"

This was met by a cheer as the army began marching, Jack, Jamie and then entire Nature clan flying above, ready to fight, then a beam of pure light shone down on the ground and a lone figure, clad in silverite armour emitting a shining light stood before them,

"I Am here, where are the dark ones?"

Jamie immediately recognised the voice, Manny had come to fight,

"Welcome Manny, Father of the Guardians, Master of the wisdom clan" Mother called landing in front of him, followed by Jack and Jamie,

"Frost's, It was high time we met, Face-to-err- face" Manny smiled before them,

"Now lets go find us some Dark ones to fight" Jack smiled as he and Jamie took flight once more,

"You know, Fabler, should something happen today, you don't want to die innocent do you?" Reece asked,

"Reece if you flirt with him once more, I will freeze you and throw you in the Middle of the ocean, No matter if your in my clan or not" Jack shot back scowling as Jamie pocked his tongue out at Reece and continued to fly next to HIS Jack.

After a while they came across the Guardians' HQ, There they could see it, the Pure Darkness emitting from the place,

Manny stood in front of the army along with Mother, they raised their arms and shot a bolt of light forward, penetrating the darkness and then they heard it, thousands of Nightmares poured forward, towards the army,

Jack and Jamie landed and raised their staffs, "TO VICTORY!" They called and the entire army roared and charged forward, Jack and Jamie in the centre.

Jamie immediately was Glad Jack was beside him, they immediately started blasting nightmares to sand, then they saw them, Pitch and Taint fighting Reece, Holly and Rose, the three Nature spirits seemed to be losing, Jack immediately ran forward followed by Jamie.

"Get back, Reece free the Guardians. Holly, Help deal with these Nightmares, you too Rose" Jack ordered and the three agreed, leaving Jack and Jamie standing there before the Nightmare King and Corruption King.

"Jack Frost, We meet again" Pitch smiled, by Jack ignored him and started firing ice of at the two Shadow beings, Jamie following suit, the deadliest duel had begun, right in the centre of the fighting.

Reece flew through the Building, quickly finding the pathway down to the Dungeons, he then walked past all the empty cells until he found the Guardian's cell, he blasted the lock and the door swung open, revealing the 'Big Four' and Sophie,

"Come on!" Reece called, "The Battle has begun"

The Guardians all ran out of the cell and they looked at him, "Where are Jack and Jamie?"

"Last I saw, they were fighting Pitch and Taint in the centre of the field" Reece replied and the Guardians all rushed out followed by Sophie who skipped through Reece and followed the Guardian's.

Back on the Battle field Mother and Manny were fighting the Spirits of Anger, Hatred and Lies at once while still blasting Nightmares as they charged at them, next to them Cupid battled with The Spirit of Lust a grin on Cupids Face, as she sent arrow after arrow at the Spirit.

Then the Guardians arrived, they immediately joined the fighting, Reece following behind, they saw Pitch creating Nightmares quite near the edge of the battle, a large gash on his cheek, North decided that Pitch was their target and ran at the Nightmare king, ready to pay him back for lying to them.

As North swung his sword, Pitch blocked the attack and started to fight the Four Guardians, then it happened.

The Hurricane hit.

The North Winds ultimate Revenge slamming, destroying Hundreds of Nightmares every second as Lightning crashed down, they could clearly see Both Jack and Jamie conjuring the weather a massive wave of cold sweeping over them as rain began to fall, the sky crying for what came next.

Two Black Arrows,

Two falling Guardian's.

One Laugh, Constant and Unwavering.

**OOOOO…. Did I just kill both Jack and Jamie?**

**Don't kill me (Hide's behind Other Authors until she posts again)**

**183 Reviews for Next Update.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Battle (Part 2)

**Mwhaha, I'm back… But did I Kill Jack and Jamie? **

**Lets Find Out. This chapter will contain CD (Character Death… but who will die?)**

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Battle (Part 2)**

Within Five seconds Manny and Mother was at the side of the Two Fallen Guardians. Both whispering to the two of them as more and more of the disappeared, Pitch's laughter still echoing over the battlefield, where most spirits hadn't noticed the two Guardians now disappearing.

Within Ten Seconds their hands had reached out towards one another, entwining their fingers. Pitch now lying on the floor a few feet away, two Quarters on his chest and two shining teeth on the grass a little way away.

Within Fifteen Seconds they'd gone. Leaving a staff and Book alone on the field, as the Guardians looked to the sky they could see Stardust floating around where the two Guardians had vanished. It sparkled in the sun that rose from a hill, the weather having turned to normal, no storm was crashing into the Nightmares and no Revenge of the North Wind slamming into the Ground.

Within Twenty Seconds, Mother was on her feet, blade raised above Pitch's blackened Heart, she slammed the blade down, Destroying the Nightmare King. Leaving his corpse alone she walked over to where Taint stood, now fighting Reece, Holly and the Groundhog.

"Back off, their mine" Mother shouted, and the three spirits backed off, as Mother raised her blade. She instantly charged at Taint, blocking an attack and parrying with one her own, a death glare set on his face.

"We'll go find Jack, he's likely to need help by now" Reece smiled, and Mothers glare said it all, Jack had fallen.

"N…..No… he can't have…." Holly collapsed down and Reece puller her up,

"We'll have time for mourning later, now we need to fight" Reece told her, showing no signs of sadness.

The Three spirits took their leave, helping the Guardians deal with the remaining Dark Spirits. Mother and Taint started the duel and Mother swiftly cut him down, leaving him like she left Pitch, she was determined that not one of the Brotherhood would survive her wraith, her revenge for the loss of one of her Princes.

After Two Hours, the remaining Spirits had been banished, and the Army was resting in silence, within Guardian HQ. Each was still shocked by the Death of Jack Frost and The Fabler **(A/N: Not all of them know Jamie's name)**, Most of them were simply sitting there, waiting for Manny to say they could go an mourn in peace, but Manny seemed to be waiting for something, someone to arrive.

After another Hour, The Guardians had vanished, called off to some other emergency. The Other Spirits watching as the Four remaining members of the Nature clan sat and openly wept, bizarre weather erupting around the hall, as the four lost control of their emotions.

Manny stood in the centre of the hall, focusing on a single light on the Globe, a slight smile creeping across his face.

"Spirits, it seems we have work to do, the Darkness has been vanquished for now, but in another 3 million years its likely to happen once again, so I suggest we sign a treaty to make us eternal allies, so if it does happen again, we can unite as one and fight against them once more" Mother called after another five minutes.

There were nods of agreement as the four Guardians walked in, a small child in Bunny's arms.

"No sign" North called to Manny who nodded,

"I Shall go see myself then" Manny called vanishing in a pop of Silver light. Leaving the Guardians alone with all the other spirits.

**(The Ice Pool)**

Manny reappeared by the side of the pool, looking down at the surface of the ice, he summoned Jack's staff and Jamie's book, walking onto the ice she slammed the Staff down into the centre of the pool and Placed Jamie's book on the side, leaving a small piece of paper on the top of the book before he walked off, waiting in an old Hollow tree that Jack Frost had once called his home.

After Twelve Hours a crack appeared in the ice, two lone figures rising from the depts of the pool, their fingers entwined in a vice like grip. Manny smiled to himself vanishing in a flash of silver light.

The two figures breath returned in one sharp breath, their eyes opening in a flash. They then rose up their hands breaking apart to grab their weapons,

"J-Jack? How are we alive?" Jamie asked,

"No Idea, Maybe Manny did something" Jack replied a smile playing on his lips as he looked at Jamie, who was still wearing his armour from the battle.

"What do we do now?" Jamie asked looking around,

"Now? What do you want to do?" Jack asked,

"I want to be with you, and make sure Soph is ok" Jamie replied, the two of them smiled to one another,

"then why keep everyone waiting?" Jack asked, Smiling wider,

"Hey Wind!" Both of them called, Feeling the wind flowing through their hair, "Take us Home!"

In an instant they were flying, Jack leaving a light snowfall behind them,

"Hey Jack, why don't we give them some snow?" Jamie called, and Jack smiled sending a snowstorm ahead of them, towards the pole.

**(The Pole)**

When Manny reappeared most were sitting looking at the Guardians, who seemed to be delivering a funeral for their two fallen members, Manny shook his head and looked out of the window, snow had started to fall outside in a great level.

Manny sat down next to Mother who seemed to have noticed the snow as well,

"Where?" Mother asked,

"Jack's pool, in Burgess" Manny replied,

"When will they arrive?" Mother asked,

"In around an Hour, if the storms anything to go by" Manny replied,

"That is good, so how did you do it?" Mother asked,

"Do what?" Manny asked,

"Bring them back" Mother replied,

"I Didn't, Their powers combined did" Manny replied, "They are more powerful combined than anyone could ever believe"

Within an Hour the Guardian's had noticed the Strom, thinking it was made by a New Winter Prince, they seemed to be keeping themselves to themselves.

Then it happened, the top window was found open, snow trailing inside, Manny knew instantly what was happening, sending most of the spirits home, leaving Mother, Reece, Holly, Rose and the Guardians alone, Bunny and Reece walking around together, trying to find the 'new' winter Spirit.

As they walked towards the workshop the saw it, a small golden locket on the floor Reece walked over, to pick it up.

Until he was hit by a snowball right to the Face which sent him flying backwards, Bunny started looking around, trying to spot the spirit who threw it.

Then on hit him in the back, he turned around looking around, whipping snow from the back of his head,

Then two came flying at them and Bunny saw it, the flash of Blue.

"Snowflake?" Bunny called looking around,

Several more snowballs were thrown at Reece most hitting him straight in the ever reddening face, after a while Bunny threw his boomerang, hearing two loud "OW's!" Made him smile and hop off, towards where the Guardians were,

"C'mon you guys, we got ourselves some guests" Bunny called to them and they all ran towards where Reece lay, snow covering most of his body.

"Oy, are you two gunna show yourselves or do we have to call Mother Nature here?" Bunny called, then two shadows moved across the wall, and two figures walked out of the shadows, Jack and Jamie were back!

**Scene!**

**Yay, No one can kill me ….. maybe…. I did kill them but their back now!**

**Btw I've set up a Community for Jack X Jamie stories, if you have any recommendations PM Me or if you want to Join it, again PM Me :)**

**195 Reviews if you want a second update today (Or tomorrow)**

**Until then **


	22. Chapter 22: The Effects of War

**Well I'm Back, sorry for no Second Update Yesterday, Went (Once More) To See Rise (Followed by Hobbit…. Guardians is better!)**

**Anyway this chapter is going to be Looooooooong!**

**Sorry to say I ran out of idea's for actual sequel parts to Arc 3 (Though they will mention something in here, but I decided that I couldn't bear to write it, Far too sad. War (NO Guardian CD Though)**

…**..Anyway on with the Update.. Arc 4 Now Begins… (Set 18 Years after the last one, so no more Young Sophie… however time to say hello to her kids, Justin Jamie Bennett (10 Years old, Believer. Met: Jack Frost, Jamie Frost, North, Tooth and Sandy) and Phoebe Alice Bennett (12 Years old, Believer, Met: Jack Frost, Jamie Frost, North, Tooth and Bunny), And Sophie's Ex- husband… Alexander Jonathon Smith.**

**So what will the Children react to knowing they are the Neice and Nephew to the Legendary Falber and Prince of Winter? As well as the fact their spending Christmas with the Guardians from their mom's Book? **

**Lets Find out!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Effects of War**

It had been a cold year that year, snow falling less and less and other weather patterns, only One person (And maybe the whole spirit community) Could tell that something was wrong with the Nature Spirits.

Sophie Bennett walked inside her house, looking around she saw a note on the side,

_Situation Critical, _

_Need to Meet, Pack your Bags, both You and Kids, _

_Meet us at The Ice Pool in Burgess, 9PM Tonight,_

_JF & JF_

Sophie smiled, it had been ten years since she'd seen her brother, just at the end of the war, during the breaking…. She shuddered at this , the war had been hard on all of them, especially the Guardians.

Though Sophie was instantly happy, a shred of worry had crept into her, She knew that Jack and Jamie wouldn't summon her unless there was either a serious need for it, or she and her kids were in mortal Danger.

She instantly packed all of her things, followed by her children's she threw them in the car and drove she looked around, there did seem to be a hooded figure following her car, a brown cloak rapped around the figure.

As she pulled up at her children's school. She instantly called them over and they jumped in the car,

"Mom, What's going on?" Justin asked his brown hair so like his Uncle's.

"We're just going on a little trip, Your Uncle is coming to collect us and we're staying with him for a while" Sophie replied,

With that Sophie sped off, towards Burgess.

It was around 8:30 When Sophie arrived at the Pool, she noticed unlike the hundreds of times she'd visited it before, it was completely unfrozen, not a speck of ice could be seen on it,

"Mum, why are we waiting here?" Phoebe asked,

"Because, this is where your Uncle will meet us" Sophie replied as she watched the clock, ticking ever closer until she could see her brother once more.

As the time grew ever closer she noticed it had started snowing. And then at exactally 8:59:59 A Bright light appeared and two figures stood by her car, One dressed in a Brown Cloak and the other in a brilliant Blue one.

Sophie climbed out of the car followed by her kids. They looked at the two figures, before Sophie pulled them both into a bear hug. Before letting them go she slapped both of them.

"You two are honestly the best and worst pair in the world!" Sophie told them, looking at them

"Take us back to the Fortress!" The blue wearing figure said as the same light engulfed them once more.

The Next thing Sophie knew she was inside the Ice 'Palace' though she guessed Jack would still call it, the Ice Fortress, as he had during the war.

"Mom? Where are we?" Justin asked,

"The Ice Fortress of Jack Frost" came a voice and Sophie looked over to see Reece standing there, looking exhausted,

"Jack? Where is he?" Phoebe asked.

"Right here" The Blue clocked figure spoke, looking over at them,

"Why don't you take of that hood?" Sophie asked,

"We'd rather not" Jamie replied.

"By the way, how did you get in and why?" Jack looked over at Reece.

"Mother Summoned you, I think there's been another…" Reece trailed off and Jack sighed,

"We'll be off then, Keep them busy till we get back" Jamie told Reece who nodded, the two cloaked figures vanishing in a flash of white light,

Reece looked at the three Bennett's and sighed, "Its nice to see you alive"

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked,

"I'll let the Generals explain" Reece replied,

"I Thought they were only called that During war?" Sophie asked,

"And you think the war has ended?" Reece replied,

"Its still happening?" Sophie asked,

"Yeah, Nature Vs. Them" Reece replied, looking tired,

"Wait, only the Nature clan?" Sophie asked,

"Yeah, Manny's created us a load of help, there's about 11 Seasons Spirit for each of the Prince's or Princess'" Reece replied, then in a flash he rushed off, "Mother just sent me new orders, Lets head to the globe room"

"The Globe's still here?" Sophie asked,

"Yeah, after the split, North never wanted it back, so it was left here" Reece replied walking into the large hall where Sophie had once Laughed and played, Her children now following her into the room.

"Mom, is this…?" Justin asked,

"Yeah, this is the Legendary Globe of the Guardians" Sophie replied, smiling up at the Globe, Reece walked over and twisted the leaver slamming it down. The Aurora Borealis sent out across the ice land.

After two hours of waiting a rabbit hole opened and North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny had appeared in the room, looking around,

"What?" North asked,

"You finally answer?" Reece asked, "And when you appear all you say is 'What'?"

"What do you mean 'Finally'?" Bunny asked,

"WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO SUMMON YOU FOR TWO MONTHS!" Reece roared, before a white light engulfed them and they arrived at Mothers tree, Mother, Holly and Rose staring down at the 'Big Four'

"Where in the name of Mother have you all been?" Holly burst at them as a second white light appeared, Jack and Jamie reppearing, still cloaked,

"I CAN'T DO ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE FROST!" Jamie shouted at Jack,

"YOU HAVE TOO!" Jack Shouted back.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT!" Holly called,

"NO!" They Both shouted back as a door slammed closed and their Arguement was muted slightly but they heard Jamie shout the words they hated the most,

"I HATE YOU FROST!"

Before two more doors slammed closed,

"Their… arguing?" Tooth asked,

"So much put on their shoulders would cause some tension." Mother replied,

"You might need to start at the beginning" Reece told her, leaning against a branch.

"You want to know what's going on?" Mother asked them looking around as more flashes of light signalled the arrival of more Sprites.

"Mother, we've found one!" They called,

"Reece?" Mother asked,

"You can count on me" Reece replied vanishing.

"Sprites, go help him!" Mother called as the others all vanished followed by Holly and Rose,

"So, from the beginning" Mother sat down as the 'Big four' stared at her, "Well I guess it all starts at the beginning of the war, when Jack and Jamie commanded the forces of Nature and The Clan's army. They were the heroes, the only Guardians to become involved in the war at that time. They were the Banner we all rallied behind, then after two years, you four joined, and we were finally winning the war"

"We know all this" Bunny replied,

"After the Grand Battle, you Split, not meeting again until today…." Mother tried to start the story again

"You mean the final Battle?" Tooth asked,

"I Wish it were so" Mother replied, "Just after the split, the enemy raised another army, we were the only clan able to stand against them, so we did. Jack and Jamie leading the charge, fighting where they always did, right in the centre of the field"

A Pause followed,

"After another three years of fighting and battling, we seemed to have won. Until two Months ago" Mother finished, "When we started finding individual lights going out incredibly young"

"What?" North asked,

"When we Sent Jack and Jamie to investigate, it came back more gruesome than we ever thought" Mother sighed, "We found that they were being picked off, one-by-one"

"They are killing believers?" Bunny asked,

"Yeah, in ways that would make anyone sick, so naturally after around 500, Jack and Jamie are at breaking point, being first point of call whenever something happened." Mother replied, "They argue daily, then I have to deal with two tired, restless, angry, Sad, Lonely Immortals. They haven't slept in over three years, I need them to have a break before they end up working themselves into self-destruction!"

"And you think….." Bunny began

"Aster E. Bunnymund!" Sophie called, "If you do not help my brother, I shall eternally write you out off all of my books, You too Sanderson Moraza, Nicholas St. North, Toothana!"

"Ankle Bitter?" Bunny asked looking at her,

"Don't you Ankle Bitter me!" Sophie called, hearing two more shouting voice upstairs, "Go and find out what has happened while I go slap those Idiots upstairs!"

"Yes Ma'am" Bunny replied, tapping the floor as Sophie stormed off, Opening a door and the echo of two Slaps followed by calls of pain reached the ears of all below,

"Maybe we need to listen to her" Bunny replied, jumping down the hole followed by the other Guardian's, Sandy waving to the two Young Bennett's who still stood in silence, fearful for what could come next.

"You must Be Justin and Phoebe, normally we'd be more welcoming here, but… war does strange things to people, bringing some closer, like the Spirits, or tearing others apart."

"Like Uncle Jamie and Jack?" Phoebe asked,

"Yes, like your uncle's." Natura replied sighing looking at the ceiling where three voices shouted at one another.

… …**. … …**

**Made me cry writing this…. Need to get back to happy, Fluffy stuff, not Bickering, Close-to-murdering each other and one hating the other….**

**(P.S: They do still love one another, just can't show it at the moment)**

**I'm Gunna need to hit 210 Reviews for update…..**

**A/N: If you want I can take this chapter down and then write the War…. Lots of Angst… lack of Love parts… Destruction of some Film locations…. Its up to you….**

**See you soon (If Jack and Jamie haven't killed one another)**


	23. Chapter 23: Keeping the Peace

**Mwhaha, Well I'm back, with a New Chapter…. Well let's see what Sophie has in store for her Brother and Jack….. Something tells me it's not looking too good for them….**

**Just as a note, there will be flashback throughout the Arc, each dating back to either just before the war to just after the first war.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Keeping the Peace.**

Sophie walked into her room, feeling satisfied that she'd shouted at them enough that she'd made a point, Why were they arguing when there was enemies to fight and Family around them?

Then again they'd both yelled back, finding fault with her argument, but at least they had stopped shouting at each other for (What she guessed) once. She decided to check that Jamie was okay, remembering the 'Final' Battle and how much she only just realised that Both the boys had changed, Jack had matured slightly and Jamie had grown in strength,

_**Flashback**_

_Sophie stood up on the hill, between Jack and Jamie, lightning and Rain falling around them, the army of Spirits, Element Soldiers and Animals, gathered around them the enemy down the hill, _

"_Ready?" Jack asked looking around, the 'Captains' nodded, _

"_For Freedom! For Believers!" Jamie called, an Answering roar followed along with the soldiers charging forward, towards the army, Jack and Jamie (As Always) Flying above them, Swords and staff in hands as they crashed into the centre of the army, ice and Lightning blasting around them._

_Sophie herself was busy duelling two Beasts, her sword, fashioned from the finest silver blocking the rough, daemonic looking blade, she span around and cut them both down, standing tall she watched as the commander of the enemy charged forward slamming Soldiers away, she ran forward and brought her blade forward, trying to fight the great foe._

_When she was defeat, the enemy raised his blade above her heart and prepared to slam it to down through her heart, then Bunny appeared, his boomerangs launching off towards the darkened figure, stopping the blade, then North's blade blocked the attack and the large man stepping over Sophie to duel with the figure. _

_**End Flashback**_

Sophie sighed at this point, rubbing an eye as she knocked on Jamie's door, hoping against hope that he answered without shouting, to her disgust, the door didn't open. She knocked again and again, and again. Each time her anger grew until she kicked the door, which opened instantly.

Sophie smiled as she walked inside, The room beyond was plain, as if it were a guest room. There was only a bed, wardrobe and desk in the room, the desk covered with books, paper and pens. The wardrobe door left open and several copies of the same outfit sat there.

Then she turned her attention to the bed, there was clearly a human form under the blanket, curled up in a ball.

"Jamie?" Sophie asked placing a hand on Jamie's form,

"Why Soph?" Jamie's voice came out broken, "Why us?"

"Because you're the best, always were and always will be" Sophie replied,

"But… it hurts so much" Jamie replied, "To yell at him, to hate his calm manor"

"Its how you cope, Jack… probably would do the same…. If he was you" Sophie replied,

"But… I need to stay strong…. I can't just fall down and cry.. I need to look strong… Jack just's…. he's there" Jamie replied,

"I Know…. Maybe you need to be telling him this, not me" Sophie replied,

"He'll have left by now… back to the ice Fortress, its where he spends all of his time" Jamie replied, "Its like he can't bear to be near me anymore…."

"That's not true" Came A voice from the doorway, Sophie turned to face Rose standing there, she glided into the room and created a pure white rose placing it on the desk, "Jack is with Mother at the moment, deep within the Tree, its where he goes after ever argument, every battle. Jack always was her favourite, not that anyone minds."

"What do they do?" Sophie asked,

"Mother keeps Jack going, I think without her he'd buried himself in his lake again…" Rose replied sitting next to Sophie.

"I Thought you all hated Jack?" Sophie asked,

"We learned to respect him during the first days of the war." Rose replied, "Even Reece holds high respect for Jack now"

Then Reece appeared, "We have a problem, Remember that army down by the edge of Mothers domain?"

"Yeah?" Jamie poked his head out from under the blanket and looked at Reece.

"Jack's just marched his army out of the Fortress, their heading straight for them" Reece replied,

"And Jacks?" Jamie asked,

"Right in the front row" Reece nodded,

"Rally the spirits we can, I'm going to try and help" Jamie replied vanishing in a glow of white light,

"How does he do that?" Sophie asked

"Warp? Manny granted us the power just after the grand battle, Wind takes too long to get us places, so we warp there instead" Reece replied, "Any Rose, can we….?"

"Count on the army of Spring to come" Rose vanished followed by Reece, Sophie looked around she was alone in Jamie's room, she rushed out towards where Mother would normally stand, however all she could find was an empty throne and two doors, from behind which she could hear snoring, poking her head inside she saw her kids asleep, gold sand floating above their heads.

Sophie then noticed two things in the throne room she could've sworn weren't there before, her armour, blade and shield as well as a snow globe.

She instantly smiled grabbing the armour and snow globe, readying herself for battle.

**(The Battlefield) **

Jack stood infront of his men, they were lined up behind him as he once more drew his sword and staff, watching the opposing army of daemons, their leader clearly visible in the centre of the field, walking forward, Jack followed suit until they were a few steps away from one another.

"I Am Jackson Overland Frost, One of the High Commanders of the Spirit army and Guardian of Fun, I Request you answer my question before we begin" Jack told the enemy commander,

"What isss it you want to know?" The beast called,

"Where are they?" Jack asked,

"Where are who?" The Beast asked,

"Where is the Brotherhood? The brotherhood are the leaders of this army, so where are they?" Jack asked,

"Where did you get thissss information?" the Beast asked,

"I Figured it out, the Tricksters can duplicate anything, even spirits. So it was quite easy to work out that they'd been the ones to battle that day, where as the Brotherhood remained in the shadows growing ever stronger, its was them who has been killing off believers in an attempt to weaken us, now I shall not repeat myself again, where are they?" Jack asked,

"Well, well, well, it has been a long time Jackson, it is nice to see you again. And such FEAR I smell, do you know that your tale is coming to an end, that your anger will destroy you, that the night you sleep, my ultimate Nightmare will engulf you, destroying you for eternity?" Came a cold voice from Jack's left, Jack breathed in and looked around,

He knew what he'd see there, but seeing them, made his heart beat faster out of fear.

Standing there was the entire of the Brotherhood, Pitch Black stood in the centre, a battle axe in hand,

"Pitch Black, how many times must we kill you?" Jack asked raising his staff and blade,

"You Can't kill fear Jack…. And I AM FEAR ITSELF!" Pitch called as the Daemon army marched forward and the Brotherhood charged at Jack, who sighed and charged headlong in to battle once more, knowing there was no chance of victory.

**And Scene!**

**There we go, just a little bit of character bonding there, as well as a flashback to the war, and then the return of the Brotherhood (They just won't quit will they?)**

**Anyway, I'm going to need 222 reviews. **

**Next Chapter will see:**

**Jack Vs. The Brotherhood (All seven members)  
The Return of the Guardians.  
Nature's might Unleashed  
Possible Jack/Jamie rebonding?**

**Find out Next time**


	24. Chapter 24: Battling the Nightmares

***Author is in a Grump at not getting enough reviews yesterday to publish this***

**Beta:**

**Umm….. Enjoy?**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Battling the Nightmares**

Jamie crashed down into the centre of the battlefield, looking around trying to determine where HIS Jack was, instantly seeing bolts of ice mixing with darkness to create dark attacks, which were rebounded by more Ice meant Jamie knew exactly where Jack was, rushing through the carnage of battle, he found a sight before him.

Jack single handily fighting all seven of the Brotherhood, and winning.

His ice and Lightning attacks slamming against their dark attacks and easily managing to blast them backwards or in some cases, knock them out completely. Jamie turned around in time to both create a blade and block an incoming strike from one, parrying the blow and cutting the daemon down.

Jamie then turned around again, watching as Jack and Pitch battled one another, the two sharing blasts of pure power, creating a massive black ice Sculpture in the middle. Jamie drew upon the powers of Reece and sent a heat-wave forward, aiding Jack as he walked to Jack's side and smiled slightly to Jack.

'What Kept you?' Jack asked, Within his mind

'I was held up by a certain Spirit's stupidity' Jamie replied,

"Its over Pitch, you can't fight both Supreme Commanders of the Spirit Army!" Jamie called and Jack nodded.

"Oh, I Can't but the Daemon's can deal with you very nicely" Pitch smiled, then his smile faltered as three horns rang out over the field, Jamie turned his attention to them and smiled, Mother and the Nature Lords had arrived, their armies in toe.

"I Think the Tables just turned again Pitch" Jack smiled as the Nature force Charged and Lightning crashed down around them, a Hurricane forming in the middle of the daemon army.

"Then I think I should call on an old friend of mine, come to me my pet!" Pitch called as a black shadow covered the field, They all turned to face the shadow as it formed into something that chilled Jamie's blood.

A Dragon.

A Nightmare Dragon.

A Nightmare Dragon that could breath Real Fire.

A Nightmare Dragon that could breath Real Fire, Under Pitch's command.

Jamie looked up at it as Pitch climbed onto it's back and it flew around, Blasting their army to pieces.

"Do you want to deal with this? Or shall I do it?" Jack asked,

"Together" Jamie replied,

"Just what I wanted to hear" Jack smiled as they both flew into the air, Jamie using Sandy's control of Dream sand to propel him upwards, when they stood (Floated) in front of the beat they both took a breath and flew forwards, shouting a battle cry at the creature of darkness.

They flew around it, blasting it with a wide verity of attacks, Dream Sand, Lightning, Fire, Ice, Water, Nightmare Sandy and even slamming their blades into it, but nothing got past the creatures hide.

"Jamie New Plan, Remember the tale of Jona?" Jack asked,

"Do we have to?" Jamie asked,

"It looks like the only way" Jack replied,

"Fine, If we have to, but I swear after this you owe me!" Jamie called, and Jack shrugged, then turned to face the creature and as it opened its mouth to release a torrent of flames, they flew inside, down the creatures throat,

"Ah, it smells worse than Pitch's lair in here!" Jack coughed,

"Now what?" Jamie asked,

"Now the fun can begin!" Jack smiled as the two of tem grabbed one another's hand and started to call on their most powerful attacks.

**(Outside the Dragon)**

Pitch smiled, the Two Commanders had just been engulfed with flames, they were gone… he no longer had to worry about pesky Guardian interference…..

Then the portal opened releasing North's sleigh, the 'Big Four' ready for battle, Sophie and her kids standing in their midst.

"Blasted Guardians" Pitch hissed as his dragon released a Fire ball at the sleigh, missing it completely.

"What's that bugger riding?" Bunny called as he looked at the dragon.

"It appears to be a Dragon" Sophie replied,

"Pitch gets all the cool stuff!" Justin called,

"Where is Jack?" North asked,

"And Jamie?" Tooth added,

"Gone, my pet already dealt with those two pests!" Pitch called as a bolt of lightning exploded out of the dragon's mouth followed by a loud BANG! And the Dragon turned into sand once more, leaving Pitch falling to the ground along with two sand covered Guardians, who quickly drew the North wind to them and they flew towards the sleigh, landing behind the Guardians.

"Anyone miss us?" Jamie asked, as every head snapped around.

"Where have you been?" Tooth asked,

"The Belly of the beast, quite litrally!" Jack replied smiling,

"You caused it to exploded!" Bunny called,

"We did our best, now we have a battle to win!" Jamie smiled as he fell backwards, out of the sleigh,

"Always on the move" Jack sighed as he jumped off the side.

"What are we waiting for?" North asked as he lowered the sleigh the Big four jumping off leaving Sophie behind to guard her children and the Sleigh.

"Mum, what can we do?" Phoebe asked looking around at the Daemons.

"We can wait here and do as were told." Sophie replied as a Daemon came charging at her, she flicker her blade around and blocked the attack, returning the attack with equal strength and determination.

She then stuck out at it, slicing it in half. Looking around she saw Jack and Jamie flying above the battle, dropping ice Daggers on the heads of the enemies.

After two hours, the enemy was in full retreat; all but one of the brotherhoods had been captured and had been sent back to their prisons.

Everyone (Par Jack and Jamie) were sitting around a large table in Mother's tree, Sophie (The only Human at the Table) tapping on the table, waiting for her brothers to show.

"I'm going to find them!" Sophie called after another hour of waiting, and everyone nodded, placing their heads on the table and falling asleep (All Par Mother, who leant back against the chair and closed her eyes).

As Sophie walked, she noticed how quiet it was around. Meaning the two Immortal teens couldn't be arguing. She checked the Library, but it was empty, as was both of the boys bedrooms, the kitchen, the Dining hall and the Training room, Sophie was about to give up when she walked into a sitting room, several large chairs and a sofa sat there, the chairs were all empty.

But the sofa wasn't, there were two people sleeping there, the younger one cuddled into the others chest as the other had his arm tucked around the younger, both seeming quite content with staying where they were.

Sophie smiled and walked over, looking at the two, both seemed to have large bags under their eyes but seemed to need the sleep they would be getting, Sophie frowned as she looked at the way Jamie seemed to be smiling.

As she walked out of the room, she could not hold back a smile, there would be no-more arguments, she'd make sure of it!

**Scene!**

***Author still in Grump***

**Beta: the Author would like to announce that she wants' 235 reviews for the next Update.**

**She will see you next time!**

**(She would also like to announce that Updates are coming for : The Broken and the Fixed, The Delicate Love, My Brother and his lover and Corrupted Purity!)**


	25. Chapter 25: The Re-Bonding

**Right, here it is, the new Chapter of My Love, His Tears!**

**So here it is!**

**Sorry that its been so long, got caught up in Life and other stuff…. So you'll get an extra update to make up for it….. as well as (As it has been a while, Fruit! Thanks to SW For the help with the end of it)**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Re-Bonding **

Sophie walked back into the room where Jack and Jamie had decided to sleep, it had been a week and a half since she'd found them asleep and they hadn't moved, too deep in sleep to dream but deep enough to stay alert.

Though she found their behaviour strange (I mean who sleeps for a week?) but Sandy 'told' her that it was natural, they had been awake for too long and needed rest, so naturally they'd sleep for a long time, around 2 weeks.

Sophie looked at the two of them, both still asleep a day before they were supposed to awaken, they still looked so content with their sleeping companion and unlikely to move, though after two and a half weeks, word of the battle had finally gotten out and hundreds of spirits poured into Mothers domain to try and meet the heroes of the War.

That Morning Sophie had done as she always did, checked to see if they were up, nether of them were anywhere in sight, they seemed to have vanished into thin air, however Sophie knew where they'd both be, The Ice Palace.

She walked into the large meeting room where Mother and her Kids stood, waiting for her to return with news of her brothers.

"There just getting ready, I expect them to arrive back at latest Tonight" Sophie smiled looking directly at Mother.

"I Shall alert the others" Mother smiled as she walked off,

"Hey, want to see the Warren?" Sophie asked her kids

"Yeah!" They both called as she smiled,

"Come on then, and maybe if your good, I'll get Jack to take us to the Ice Fortress" Sophie smiled as they walked off together, trying to find Bunny.

Meanwhile at the Ice palace, the two missing Boys were sitting with one another, Jamie once more resting his head on Jack, this time, both Parties were awake.

"Jack?" Jamie asked, interrupting Jack's hums of joy at Them finally being back on track,

"Mhm?" Jack asked,

"Can we…. Can we do… that thing we used to do?" Jamie asked,

"What thing?" Jack asked,

"Um, _That _ Thing" Jamie replied,

"Oh!" Jack replied, "If… you feel ready to"

"I Do" Jamie replied, removing his head from Jack's shoulder and placing it my closer to Jack than he had been in a long time, pressing his lips to Jack's as they worked together, After a minute, Jamie felt Jack's cool hands working there way underneath his Shirt, gently massaging his chest, Jamie's arms wrapping themselves around Jacks waist, lifting up his Hoodie and copying Jack's movements.

After another minute both Tops were off and Jack had climbed atop Jamie, kissing his neck gently, while his hands explored Jamie, while Jamies arms were wrapping around Jack.

After another minute Jack had removed Jamie's trousers leaving in practically naked while Jamie copied Jack and threw Jack's trousers across the room, and then both removed the others pants and lobbed them away, leaving them both ready for the game that followed,

Jamie moved his legs apart, "Please Jack…. I Can't wait much longer…"

"Very Well" Jack smiled, "My Prince"

With that Jack immediately Lined up and moved inside, Jamie letting out a sharp breath, however Jack's cool hand drifted over his chest calmed him at once, then Jack fully entered Jamie, who smiled, "J-Jack…. Please"

"Of course" Jack cooed as he began to move inside Jamie, causing the younger to squirm, then Jack started to pull out, before slowly re-entering, repeating the movement several times, each time angling it elsewhere, until he found the sweet-spot inside Jamie that made him buckle up and moan extra loud.

After a few more thrusts, Jack started to increase the speed, causing Jamie to moan louder, after several more thrusts, Jack felt his knot begin to swell,

"Jack please, I want it up here" Jamie told him and Jack frowned, Jamie normally left Jack to finish within him, but who was he to argue, when he was about to finish he quickly withdrew himself and burst over Jamie's neck and face, pearly white liquid Shining against Jamie's pinkish skin.

"Its been a long time since we've done that" Jack told Jamie as he started to clean the liquid off of his Lover.

"We have to finish off, Jack can you?" Jamie asked, practically begging.

"of course" Jack Purred, taking Jamie in his hand and gentally moving his hand up and down, the occasional swipe with his middle finger over the tip causing Jamie to moan and blast his own pearl liquid over Jack's hand.

"Better?" Jack asked,

"Loads" Jamie replied, smiling as he grabbed a tissue and cleaned both himself and Jack off,

"Maybe we need to hit the shower?" Jack asked, looking down at the mess they were still in,

"Agreed" Jamie smiled, as they took one another's hand and left the room,

**(Hours Later)**

Mother looked down at the gathered Spirits, they'd all been summoned, everyone of them had come to see their Champions, their Heroes, Their Guardians. She smiled as she saw Reece leading the Nature Spirits to a secluded area where the Guardians waited, along with Sophie, Justin and Phoebe. Mother saw one snowflake fall and tap her on the shoulder, she knew that was the sign, the sign that the two were ready,

"Spirits, I Now welcome to the Balcony, Prince Jackson Frost and Prince Jamie Frost!" Mother called, and the double doors behind her opened, the two figures that walked out would've been unrecognisable if not for their eyes, they were wearing long regal uniforms of gold, silver and blue, a crown perched on their heads,

"Ready yourselves for Battle, the last great fight against the Darkness starts now!" Jack called, drawing a sword of ice as lightning struck it, making it glow bright white.

The Spirits cheered, and all around were ready, the entire Spirit population were ready to march, and the two Prince's of Winter, were ready to lead.

**(Pitch's Lair)**

Pitch was in his usual bad mood, not only had he been defeated, but so had his greatest achievement, his Nightmare Dragon.

Then an Idea came to him, Jack Frost, was a hero. But he was also a Prince.

He knew how he could have Jack Frost for his own, his own Prince.

Jack Frost, Prince of Winter would soon become Jack Frost, Prince of Nightmares…

**Scene!**

**Update coming tomorrow!**


	26. Chapter 26: The Prince

**Weeeee! We're Back! And we come bearing a Gift! And a song Recommendation for a song (I Am already using it in a story (Yet to come), Called **_**I Believe in you **_**By **_**pikachubigfan.**_

_**P.S. There is a story coming with the base plot of this chapter, but it will be a massively extended and pulled out version of it BUT as always will contain BenneFrost. **_

**Beta: a New chapter is a gift?**

**Frosty: In my case it is!**

***Beta goes off to grumble***

**Frosty: Massive thanks to Feathers23, I'd love to see it at anytime…. Even if Its not finished… **

***Beta Reappears*: Get on with it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Prince**

Jack stood watching the Globe, the army was on the move already but he had taken a whim and decided to take one last glance at Burgess, it was his first home, and had a massive place in his heart, so when he noticed all of the lights flickering he knew Pitch was there, sending a message to the Guardians he flew there immediately,

When he arrived he looked around, there was no-one on the street and the windows were all closed, curtains pulled, the town looked so uninviting it nearly scared Jack, however Jack knew he daren't be scared with Pitch around, and the fact that Jamie would murder him if he gave in to fear.

As he flew Jack could feel the weight on his heart growing, He knew he was getting close to Pitch, as he landed at his pole he saw a Nightmare horse waiting there, after a quick blast of ice destroyed it and Jack walked to pile of Black sand and looked down at it, frozen there.

"Ah Jack, I hoped you'd come" Pitch called and Jack turned to face the Nightmare King,

"Yeah and every time I kill you, I hope you stay dead, but it never works" Jack replied,

"Ah well, But I know I'm getting what I want, Either the easy way or the hard way" Pitch smiled,

"Just you try it" Jack replied,

"Oh I will, So I offer it to you for one last time Frost, Will you join me?" Pitch asked, "Becoming the Prince of Nightmares"

"I Would rather Die rather than join you" Jack told Pitch a scowl on his face, He knew this would be tough, Pitch had the fear of thousands on his side, while Jack had but a few hundred's believers

"Oh I would gladly take you up on that, if there wasn't an army marching this way. But I have other plans for you" Pitch smiled conjuring Several Shadow Jack's, Each of them resembling Jack in almost everyway, however they were made of sand, and thus

"Again with these Pitch?" Jack asked tilting his head slightly, And Pitch replied by dissolving the Jack's into himself, absorbing a portion of their power temporarily, meaning Pitch not only held the power of Darkness, but Ice, Lightning and the Wind.

"Now Freeze!" Pitch called blasting Ice at Jack, unlike Jack's, it was Black in colour, Jack managed to dodge at the last moment before summoning a lightning bolt to strike Pitch, who created one of his own, Red lighting struck against the blue and the Red bolt struck Jack, who collapsed to one knee and then he stood up once more,

He sent hundreds of ice bolts at Pitch, who simply waved them away, conjuring his whip's and flicking them around attacking Jack, who used blocks of ice to stop them, however the Whips just smashed through them, nearly hitting Jack, who used the wind to blast himself backwards, and then Sending a wave of Arctic wind at Pitch, trying to Freeze the man.

He Failed.

Pitch simply smirked and created a barrier of Black sand and blocked the wind, Creating Nightmare Horses to attack Jack,

_That's it, tire yourself, it will only make it easier for me_ Pitch smiled as he thought this.

Jack continued blast the Nightmare horses away as more and more poured in, Jack blasting them away, using both Lightning and Ice, Jack himself seemed to be unfazed by the sheer volume of Beasts against him, until it started to reach the thousands.

He quickly sent a blast of exploding ice at them, and created a Blizzard around himself to shield himself while he tried to hide from both Pitch and the Explosion, however a gust of wind blew it away, and Jack looked up he sent a bolt of Ice at Pitch who simply vanished reappearing behind Jack and grabbed his shoulder, forcing the younger to kneel again.

"Now Jack, you are mine!" Pitch called as he summoned massive wave of darkness and pouring it into Jack,

"It is done" Pitch smiled walking away as Jack collapsed down onto the ice, his hood falling over his head, covering the White hair and pale skin.

With that Pitch faded into the darkness, hiding away, waiting to watch the chaos,

An Hour Later, Jamie arrived, he flew down onto the ice and rushed to Jack's side, Pitch immediately used his dark powers to awaken Jack, who stood up and stood, his back to Jamie.

"Jack?" Jamie asked,

"He won't answer" Pitch called, his voice echoing from every side, Jamie turned to look around,

"Jack?" Jamie asked with more urgency,

A Bolt of lightning erupted from Jack's hand zooming towards Jamie, who jumped out of the way of the Red lightning bolt, Jack then turned to face Jamie.

Jamie's look of horror said it all.

Jack's hair was Black as the Night, his eyes Red as Blood, his skin as Pale as a sheet of Paper and the few veins that were visible shone Black against his skin.

"Meet Jack Frost, Prince of Nightmares" Pitch called to Jamie, "Now Finish this!"

A sneer appeared on Jack's face as he summoned a wave of Nightmares, sending them launching at Jamie, who readied himself for Battle.

**CLIFFY!**

**Mwahaha! Evil Jack! **

**If the reviews are willing, I May add one Pitch/Dark!Jack bit in here, maybe…. But I'll let it slip that Jack wouldn't be the only one to have had an affair with someone else…. Naughty, Naughty…..**

**Anyway I Will need a grand total of 260 Reviews…. So if you want to find out what happens, who had the affair and if Pitch gets his way with Jack…. Review…..**

**Until Next time…..**

**Chio!**

***Slasherwriter bursts in***

**Slash: You forgot to mention out Collab coming up!**

**Frosty: Oh Yeah! Just to let you all know, me and….**

**Slash: Me and Ecrilthir **

**Frosty: Yeah, have a new story coming, A Polishipping Story, so for all of you who follow it keep going….**

***Ecrilthir gets dragged in by Jack and Jamie***

**Ecrilthir: And I havn't nicknamed them the Coven of EVIL authors for nothing, My ear may never be the same again!**

**Slash: Oh well, That and saying we'd replace all your stories with our own. **

**Ecrilthir: *Grumble, Grumble* Dam Women.**

**Frosty: Meh, And after that theres a Bennefrost Story coming, and then another story we (Me and Slash) have decided yet, but when we do, we shall force Ecril to help. (Much Love To You EC)**

**Ecrilthir: Dam Women, *Tries to run into the Pkm Fandom, but gets caught by North and dragged back here***

**Frosty and Slash: Bye all!**


	27. Chapter 27: I Saw this in a Movie…

**Hehe Dam Slash…. How many Reviews at once? Now I gotta review a story of yours Mrs. Lemon Centre…. **

**And here is the end of Pitch Black, the honest to Manny end of him… I hope.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Colab Partners…. And there love of a certain movie…**

**On with the Story!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: I Saw this in a Movie….**

Jamie instantly jumped backwards as the Nightmares burst towards him, he drew on Mothers powers and drew out the sword of Nature, ready to fight, He flicked it around and cut through the nightmares, using a blast of Fire to deal with several Ice creatures that came running at him.

He Then turned to face Jack, His Red eyes pierced Jamie's heart, causing it to ache, he needed to change Jack back to his normal self, and Fast.

He sent a wave of Ice at Jack, while Jack flew above it, blasting Black Ice at Jamie, who created a fire shield to block the attack and then launched it forward to attack Jack, who simply sent A Wave of Nightmare sand at it, stopping the attack.

Jamie smiled as he continued blocking Jack's attacks, managing to get even closer to Jack, he knew something he could do, and he knew he could stop Jack.

As he reached Jack's side he started to duel with Jack, The Staff and sword clashed again and again, Jamie knew how he could stop this, and he flicked the sword around, hitting Jack on the back of the head.

Hard.

Jack crumpled immediately, falling to the floor as Jamie landed next to him, looking at him.

"What did you do to him?" Pitch called rushing forward as Jamie swapped powers to the powers of Sandy.

"I Defeated him, he's no longer your puppet." Jamie called,

"Oh but he let me know some secrets, you see I know all he knows, like your little 'meeting' With Prince Reece" Pitch smiled, "And it was such a weapon when I wanted to turn little Jack"

"Jack knows?" Jamie asked collapsing backwards,

"Of Course, Maybe you should talk with him more, Jack knows more than you might think" Pitch smiled,

"Piss off Pitch, don't you have an army to command?" Jamie asked, readying the whips.

"Indeed, but taunting you is more fun" Pitch smiled drawing out his own sword, but hiding it behind his back, ready to strike at Jamie, ready for the killing blow.

"Oh, but when the Guardians arrive?" Jamie asked tilting his slightly,

"They would never come for you two, you are just their weapons of choice, even Natura Uses you" Pitch smiled,

"Yeah Right" Jamie replied slashing Pitch with the golden whip as he knocked Pitch off his feet, the sword slamming straight threw his heart, Pitch let out a death shriek before he seemed to turn into shadows which faded, though the sword remained, a last reminder of Pitch Black, the Nightmare King.

As Jamie breathed out, he looked around at Jack, still out cold, he knelt down and flipped Jack over, his skin had regained it's previous colour, his hair was white as snow once more and as Jamie pulled open one of Jack's eye-lid, he noticed it was Bright electric Blue.

Jack was Back.

Jamie sat down next to Jack and held his hand, remembering what he had done.

Jamie blinked, what could've come over him?

Why did he do it?

Why did he sleep with Reece?

How Did Jack know?

Had he arrived back when they were in the middle, or when they were asleep?

All of these questions burst into his mind at once, he knew he needed to talk to Jack, as soon as he could.

After an hour Jack started to awaken, he looked around and Saw Jamie sitting there, the stain of tears on his face

"Jamie?" Jack asked and Jamie looked at him

"How are you feeling?"

"My Head ache's…. What did you do?" Jack asked

"Cognitive re-calibration." Jamie smiled, as Jack looked up at him confusion written on his face, "I hit you really hard in the head"

"Oh, Thanks" Jack replied, scratching his head as he looked at Jamie, "How did you know it would work?"

"I Saw it in a movie once" Jamie smiled, then his smile faltered, "Jack can we talk about something?"

"What's up?" Jack asked,

"I Wanted to ask you about…. Reece" Jamie replied,

"What about him?" Jack asked, the usual tone of mock-confidence in his voice

"You know about IT right?" Jamie asked,

"About what?" Jack asked,

"What we did together" Jamie replied,

"Why bring that up now?" Jack asked standing up,

"I Wanted to clear the air!" Jamie replied, "And I nearly lost you!"

"You nearly did that, that night too!" Jack snapped, unaware of the fact that the Guardians had just arrived, standing looking down at Pitch's sword.

"I Was shot by one of Lust's arrow's, How's that any different to what Pitch did with you?" Jamie asked, The four Guardians turned to listen at this moment, what Did Jamie mean? What did Jack do with Pitch?

"I WAS RAPED BY HIM, YOU WERE NOT!" Jack thundered, several bolts of lightning erupting around them,

"WHAT?" Tooth and North Boomed at once, the two arguing Guardian's turned to face the others, looks of horror on their face,

"What do you mean, Raped?" Bunny asked, looking at him,

"18 Years ago I got caught by Pitch, he raped and then locked me in a cell, I broke out and went to stay with Jamie and Then you know the rest" Jack told them, "But that doesn't change the fact that you Slept with Reece"

"WHAT!" Tooth Shouted,

"I Got shot by one of Lust's arrows when Reece mistook it for one of Cupid's, he then got a swamp of lust thrown onto him and we kinda slept together" Jamie replied,

"You broke your bonding Vows?" Mother asked appearing from nowhere, dragging Reece by an ear,

"It wasn't my fault!" Jamie snapped,

"Nor was it mine!" Reece added, but Mother ignored them both,

"Then let whats been done be so" Mother replied, looking between them all,

"Meaning?" Reece asked,

"Lets leave it in the past" Tooth smiled,

"Agreed" They all called at once,

"Where's Pitch, I want to rip him to shreds!" Tooth called suddenly,

"He got on the wrong end of a gust of wind" Jamie replied pointing at the sword "And that didn't help things either"

"He's dead?" Jack asked,

"Hopefully, let's see if we can keep the next being of fear under control, maybe even have him becoming a representative of Courage" Jamie smiled,

"Hmm, We'll see" Mother smiled as they all walked off, vanishing in a burst of light…..

**Scene!**

**So Jamie slept with Reece (Time to add it to my list of 1,000,000 things I hate about Reece)**

**Anyway If anyone can name the film refrenced here wins an virtual cookie!**

**Just leave it as a review!**

**Gunna need 290 Reviews for the next Update.**

**Chio!**


	28. Chapter 28: Reviewing the Past

**Okies here we are with the next Arc of the series! Set around 6 Years after the old one.**

**Arc 1: Jack dealing with the Rape (8 Years after Film)  
Arc 2: Jack and Jamie's Relationship blooms. (8 Years After the Film)  
Arc 3: Taint and the Clan's (8 Years After the Film)  
Arc 4: The War and Aftermath (26 Years after the film)  
Arc 5: Now Begins…. (32 Years After the Film)**

**Chapter 28: Reviewing the past**

Phoebe marched up and down the corridor, was she really going to do this? She knew she had to at some point but could she really do it now? She'd been hiding it for so long, could she really announce it to everyone, she breathed in.

What if they hated her?

What if her Mother kicked her out?

What if her Uncle Jamie no longer wanted to spend time with her?

She pushed these thoughts out of her head, she had too, it's the only way she would be able to sneak around with her. The only way she'd ever be welcome. The way she would accept it herself.

With that she opened the large door where the rest of her 'family' waited.

North was sitting in a chair reading Justin a book. Bunny was talking with her mother about something or other. Jamie had his head resting in Jack's lap while they slept, or so it seemed. Sandy was creating golden dreams around himself and waving a few away, clearly deciding on new dreams for Children. While Tooth, Tooth was giving orders to her Fairies.

"Ah Phoebe, welcome back…. How was trip?" North asked as soon as he saw her, everyone's attention fell instantly on her,

"It was fine" Phoebe smiled,

"Is something wrong?" Tooth asked, looking at her face,

"I wanted to say something…." Phoebe told her "But I don't know how"

"Just say what's in your heart" Jamie called, smiling to Jack who smiled in return.

"I've been seeing someone for a while" Phoebe said at once looking around,

"Ooooh" Sophie called rushing over, "What are they like?"

"Its not what you might think" Phoebe sighed, "She's not a guy"

"She?" Sophie asked looking over At Jack and Jamie, who by this point had both stood up,

"You don't have a problem with it?" Phoebe asked,

"Why would we?" Jack asked, standing next to Jamie and Sophie.

"Because I'm A GIRL, she's A GRIL" Phoebe frowned,

"So, Jack and Jamie are both Guys" Tooth smiled before she the three adults spun around looking daggers at her,

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked,

Jack sighed, "Here's not the place, c'mon lets head to the library"

The group of four walked out of the room and into the Grand Library,

"So you were saying?" Phoebe asked at once,

"Its kinda time we told you the truth about your Uncle" Sophie smiled,

"What about Uncle Jamie?" Phoebe asked, frowning as she turned to face Jamie and Jack.

"I think you might want the full Story" Jamie told Her, sitting down as she followed suit.

"Ok, so what happened?" Phoebe asked,

"It started around 24 Years ago, Jack stayed with myself and your Mom, for a couple of weeks." Jamie told her, "As we stayed together we grew close, eventually admitting the one true fact of life"

"You love one another?" Phoebe burst out,

"Yeah" Jamie smiled, "Two nights later, we attended a Christmas tree lighting, when he showed up"

"Who?" Phoebe asked,

"Pitch Black" Jack spat the word out.

"As the Guardian's started to fight Pitch and his shadow Guardians, Pitch closed in on me" Jamie told her, "That was the night I died"

Phoebe gasped, and looked between them as if asking if Jamie was lying.

"Jack was understandably angry, he duelled with Pitch while the Guardian's fought off his Nightmares" Jamie told them, "Then Manny, the Man-In-The-Moon, brought me back, as the Fabler, I watched as Jack unleashed a torrent of power and he was blasted backwards, through a building. Pitch was blasted the other-side"

"So you died?" Phoebe asked,

"We both have" Jack replied,

"After a few days, Taint Darkness broke out from his home and corrupted the Guardian's" Jack told her, taking over leading the Story, "Only me and Jamie managed to escape, so we headed to the one place where we could be safe. Mother's Realm"

"What happened to you Mom?" Phoebe asked,

"I Was locked in a cage, along with the Guardians" Sophie frowned,

"Unit Reece broke you out" Jamie smiled,

"Yeah, Back the story though" Sophie nodded,

"While we were there, we became bonded" Jack told her,

"It means we agreed to remain together for the rest of our immortal lives" Jamie told her before she had a chance to think It meant something else.

"Like Marriage?" Phoebe asked,

"Yeah, Like Marriage" Jamie smiled,

"We then agreed to accept Mothers help, but it came at a cost, Pitch Black would rise again" Jack told her, "So knowing this the two of us, along with the three other season spirits flew off to gain the support of the other clans"

"After we did, we Lead the army, that. That was the first Battle in the great war." Jamie told her looking over at Jack, "During the war, we became the leaders, The Generals, The Heroes."

"So after the war, the Army parted, we still remained Heroes in the eyes of most Spirit's, but when the war re-ignited, we alone fought against the Brotherhood of Darkness, Which separated us, made us being to become stressed. This is where you came in, and you know the rest" Jack told her Leaning against a bookshelf.

"Wow…. Just wow…. I Can't believe I never picked up on that…. I mean you were always together…. Mostly leaning on one another, when one of you wasn't there, the other would be on edge…." Phoebe muttered.

"So, this young lady of yours, How did you meet?" Sophie asked, looking at her daughter,

"We met at a Believers group" Phoebe smiled,

"Believers Group?" Jamie asked,

"Yeah, we're a group of adults who still believe in the Guardians…. Either we've seen one of you… or we just KNOW your real" Phoebe replied.

"Well then why don't you bring her here?" Jamie asked,

"What?" Phoebe asked,

"Get her to know your family a bit better, plus it give us a chance to get used to the idea of you bringing people here" Sophie smiled,

"I'll ask her next time I see her" Phoebe laughed as she and some of her family walked out of the room, towards where the rest of her family waited…

**AND DONE!**

**So here it is…. The Next Chapter should be out sooner than this one was…. But I hope you enjoyed… BenneFrost Lemon coming soon though….. :)**


	29. Chapter 29: The Girlfriend

**Yay, Back with another chapter! Lemon is in the NEXT chapter…. Which will be up soon…. Hopefully…..**

**Btw, Just noticed what the Box-office returns have been for The Film…. $ 300,000,000+….**

**Dreamworks said they would defiantly think about making a sequel if we made over $290 Million…. So major Yays!**

**Anyway, I had some help writing this (Much love Guys!), as I write Yaoi not Yuri….**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Girlfriend. **

* * *

Phoebe breathed in again and knocked on the door, she smiled as Lucy opened the door,

"Hi" Lucy breathed as she opened the door even wider, allowing Phoebe to walk in,

"Ready?" Phoebe asked,

"I Still can't believe I'm spending the weekend with your family… It was so nice of them to invite me to stay" Lucy smiled, flicking her brown hair around.

"I know, but they seem to think of everything" Phoebe smiled,

"Ok let me just get my things" Lucy smiled pecking Phoebe on the check, causing Phoebe to blush slightly, after a minute Lucy returned carrying a case.

"So whats your family like?" Lucy asked, stepping outside followed by Phoebe,

"Their different" Phoebe smiled, noticing a lone figure leaning against a tree,

"Understatement of the century" Came the all-to familiar voice,

"Uncle Jack!" Phoebe called, "No fair sneaking up on me"

"It's my right to" Jack Frost replied,

"Luce, this is one of my Uncles" Phoebe nodded to Jack,

"It's nice to meet you" Lucy tried to shake Jack's hand but jumped back as soon as it came near, "Your hand is Freezing!"

"Is it?" Jack asked, placing his hand back in his pocket, "You forgot your ride home Phoe"

"No I didn't!" Phoebe protested as she started searching through Her pockets, before looking over at Jack holding a Snowglobe,

"It's a good job I was nearby huh?" Jack asked, "Now then, shall we leave?"

"Yeah, where's your car?" Lucy asked,

"Who needs a Car?" Jack smiled, "North Pole" Jack whispered the last two words before throwing the globe and walking through the portal that appeared,

"Coming?" Phoebe asked, holding out her hand as Lucy's jaw hit the floor,

"How?" Lucy asked,

"You can find out on the other side" Phoebe smiled as the two girls walked through the portal, arriving at the grand doors,

"Welcome to my home" Phoebe smiled as she opened the door, revealing several Yeti's.

"it can't be!" Lucy called, looking around, "This is the North Pole, Santa's workshop!"

"It is, and I am North!" Came North's booming voice walking towards the two of them,

"Santa" Lucy's Jaw hit the floor for a second time,

"Da!" North smiled, "And there are more surprises for you!"

"North…. Your going to give the game away!" Sophie called appearing from no where, a long golden dress flowing behind her,

"Mom! Your worse than Uncle Jack And Uncle Jamie combined!" Phoebe called.

"No way, Jack and Jamie are far worse!" Tooth called fluttering down,

"Tooth Fairy?" Lucy asked,

"That's me" Tooth smiled,

"FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST'S!" Came an Australian accented voice, as Bunnymund appeared, a thick white frosting covering his face,

"Bunny, what happened?" Sophie asked, "And why is there pieces of pie in your fur?"

"Ruddy Jack and Jamie, ambushed me with A Cream pie…. I swear if I ever get my…." Bunny started, before noticing that the two other guardians were laughing, along with Sophie,

"You keep saying that and everytime they just give you that 'we're sorry' look and you forgive them" Sophie smiled,

"Yeah, well, not this time…." Bunny told them as he took a step forward and with loud splat another pie hit him straight in the face,

"Got him!" Jack called, hovering above them, Jamie by his side,

"Who are they?" Lucy asked,

"Hey!" Jack called, "How could she not know who Jack Frost and The Fabler are?"

"I Know, its practically criminal!" Jamie replied, both starting to pout, while still hovering in the air.

"This…. This is your family?" Lucy asked, looking around,

"Kinda" Phoebe smiled as she Looked around at them all.

"I Can't believe it…. Its amazing, why didn't you ever mention them?" Lucy asked,

"You needed to see it, to believe it" Phoebe smiled as she looked over at the Guardian's, who were now trying to stop a Sugar-Hyper Tooth (Who'd somehow gotten into Bunny's chocolate Cupboard) from trying attack Jack's teeth.

"That's true, though I might've believed it, I mean you don't lie and you attend believers group so…." Lucy smiled,

"C' Mon I'll show you to your room" Phoebe smiled as she rushed off, leaving her family behind her.

As Phoebe walked out, Jack looked over,

"Ok we can stop acting now, I need to get back to Icing the world" Jack smiled as he flew off,

"I'll come with you, I could use some fresh air" Jamie smiled, as he followed Jack through the window.

"Those Two will never change" Bunny grumbled,

"Would we want them to?" Tooth asked smiling as she flew off starting to order her fairies around once again.

"Hmm, Jury's out on that one" Bunny replied walking out of the room.

* * *

Outside of the room Jack and Jamie stood alone looking at the snowy land before them,

"Jack, what do you think is happening?" Jamie asked,

"She's growing up" Jack replied, "Just as Sophie did before her "

"Mhm…. " Jamie replied, "That's one of the reasons I love you, your always…."

"There?" Jack asked, Smiling slightly

"Defiantly" Jamie smiled as he pressed his lips softly to Jack's.

Simply enjoying being with Jack.

* * *

**Slasherwriter: Sorry its so Late!**

**Random-Reader: Why are you here Slash?**

**Slash: *Points to a corner where Frosty is Banging her head on the desk and The Beta is looking through old Photo's***

**Random-Reader: What's wrong with them?**

**Slash: Frosty's Friend deleted a game off of her Phone and she's had to start again, Plus her Network and Internet went down…... And The Beta's Pet Died, so he's sad…..**

**Random-Reader: Oh, Update soon?**

**Slash: They Will….. *Insert threatening glare***

***Beta and Frosty Shiver in fear***

**Update will be up this week and WILL CONTAIN A BENNEFROST LEMON.**


	30. PART 2 Annoncement

**Hi Guys, You may have noticed this Stories name has Changed to My Love, His Tears Part 1…. **

**That's because I recently lost a Popular story and didn't want to lose this one, anyway within a day I'll have MYHT Part 2 Up and ready to read, I ask that you all get behind it as you did this one…. **

**Thanks **

**Frosty!**

**P.s. Lemon Chapter!**


End file.
